The Wrong Direction Ended Up Right:Larry Stylinson
by RachTommoBear
Summary: Harry Styles is a first year, moving sluggishly through university, with an average life. Until he meets Second year Louis Tomlinson. He finds himself falling for the other boy but he can't. he can't love Louis...


Going the Wrong direction and ending up in the wrong room, changed two lives for good.

**Chapter 1**

Harrys POV

As I sat in the front row of Ms Kearne's first year lecture hall, I wasn't listening, at all. My name is Harry styles and I am currently sitting at university and not giving a fuck about it. I'm being forced to be here by my parents so study business, sociology and law. But I don't want to do that shit. I want to be famous. I want to sing. I want to act. I want to love. That's all I want. I came here hoping to find some of those things, mostly a girlfriend, but the others would be good too.

Snapping me out of my daydreams, I suddenly heard the door slam open and a very flustered person stumbled into the room. Even from where I was sat, I could see he had light brown hair, crystal blue eyes and a tan, toned body with muscles rippling form underneath his shirt. His face was slightly I had never seen him around the dorms before, why had I never seen him? Ms Kearne turned to him 'Mr. Tomlinson. No matter how many times you stumble in here, you will not be allowed to stay in my class.' she said exasperatedly. 'Sorry Sami, I mean, Ms Kearne. And please, just call me Louis' he replied cheekily winking at the now blushing teacher. As I laughed slightly at the teachers obvious embarrassment, Louis turned to me and when our eyes met, I swear I felt my stomach erupt into butterflies. I found myself staring deep into his eyes, and him returning my stare, but Ms Kearne interrupted our moment 'If you would be so kind as to return to your second year studies and leave my first years alone, that would be greatly appreciated' as she said second year, I felt my stomach drop to the ground. Of course he was too old for me. Wait, what am I talking about? Too old for what? Louis must have seen the mixture of confusion and sadness that flashed across my face 'But what if I like the first years?' he retorted, not leaving eye contact with me. I couldn't help the blush I could feel spread to my cheeks. Ms Kearne just laughed at his seemingly serious question 'Tomlinson, leave!' she demanded, but in a carefree way. Louis and I hadn't stopped string ta each other since the first moment our eyes met 'Fine. Fine. But I could very well find my way back in here. I can see some very interesting things I could get used to seeing, oh I don't know, everyday' he said with a cheesy wink over his shoulder directed at me as he walked out of the hall. Ms Kearne followed him out the door and muttered something in a hushed tone at him. I watched their lips to try and read what they were saying. I vaguely heard her say 'and don't think I couldn't see you staring at Mr. Styles. Dream on Tomlinson, from what I hear around campus, he has every girl in the first year wrapped around his little finger'. The fall in Louis' face was unmistakable. His clear blue eyes clouded over with hurt 'I wasn't staring at him.' He muttered, defended himself, but Ms Kearne was having none of it 'yes you were. And I'm pretty confident that he was staring back at you.' As soon as these words had left her mouth, Louis stood taller, head held higher 'What did you say his name was? Mr Styles was it?' he quizzed her, with an excited glint in his eye, and with that, he walked away, across campus. As Ms Kearne walked back into the hall, I looked away as if I hadn't just heard their entire conversation. For the entire rest of the lesson, I tried to avoid making eye contact with her, and though she tried to catch my attention every time I redirected my gaze to focus on another brick or spider web in the corner, I managed to get through the entire lecture without looking at her one more time.

Even in the short time since I had started university and known Ms Hearne, I could tell she was a perceptive woman. I know that's weird to notice but I'm an observant person, I always have been. And that was one of the main reasons I was adamant about not meeting her eyes is that Louis is the only thing I can think of at the moment, and I'm pretty sure she would see straight through that. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. His eyes, his laugh, the shade of pink his face was flushed when we walked into the hall, the little creases that formed under his eyes as he smiled. Even just the thought of his smile made my breath hitch in my throat. Hang on. What was I thinking? I wasn't attracted to Louis, was I? No. I broke up with my girlfriend, Georgia, to come here. I was definitely not gay. But, was I bi? Possibly. Suddenly, Ms Hearne dismissed the class and we all began to file out when she pulled me from the line of exiting students 'Harry, don't try and deny it okay? I know you heard my conversation with Mr Tomlinson before and I could see it on your face you were thinking about it. I don't want you to get hurt so, please, just don't.' before I could defend myself and deny my thoughts from earlier that lesson 'ok, you may go now' she simply waved me off with her hand. I walked through the front door of the lecture hall, towards my dorm. Thank God that was the last lecture of the day, I don't know what would be happening inside my head if I had another hour to sit there and just wonder what the hell was wrong with me.

Despite it being only 4:30 in the afternoon, I walked straight into my room, aggressively pulled on my pyjamas and climbed into my bed. Pulling the covers over my head to try and block out the afternoon light, I tried to turn my mind off, block all thoughts of Louis.

At about 5:30, after about an hour of lying there, my body having no intentions to fall asleep, I decided this was a wasted attempt. I got re-dressed and decided to go for a walk around the campus and buy myself a coffee. As I made my way to the little on campus café, I ordered and collected my usual Mocha Lattè and went and sat down on a bench in a small park. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and it smelled of the beginning of spring. With a long sigh, I leant back on the chair and closed my eyes.

**Chapter 2**

I must have fallen asleep finally, but not in my bed. I was woken by a pressure on my lap. It was heavy and… warm. I opened my eyes to find an angel perched on my lap. Wait, no it was just Louis. LOUIS? Suddenly, a hysterical laugh fell from my lips. I'm such an idiot, angel! Why was Louis on my lap? We've never even spoken! 'Hello Mr Styles' he smiled at me, obviously not shy. 'H-Hey' I stammered at him. Great. Good work Styles. Stuttering like an idiot. That's just bloody amazing. 'Why are you sitting on me?' I looked at him curiously. 'Am I not allowed to sit on you?' he asked innocently, a hint of evil in his eyes. 'uhhhh, ummmmm… sure I guess' I stammered again. God I am an idiot. He just smiled even brighter 'good cause I wasn't really planning on moving anyway'. Sensing my discomfort, he lifted his hand to shake mine 'I'm Louis by the way, Louis Tomlinson. I was the one who walked in on last lecture this afternoon' I took his hand and gripped it and shook it firmly, hoping I came off more confident than I actually felt. 'Well I'm Harry styles, but you seem to already know that..' I trailed off 'and how do you remember that I was in that class?' I asked inquisitively. He shifted uncomfortably but only for a moment 'you caught my eye' he stated nonchalantly 'I think it was the hair' he decided, reaching up to ruffle my hair. I glared at him and slapped his hand before it could do too much to my hair. Instantly, we both burst out laughing. He was laughing in my ear, after all he was sitting on my lap, and the sound was melodic. His beautiful laughter filled the air. It was warm, loving and absolutely gorgeous. It felt like him and his laugh was the only reason I was on this planet. Filled with glee, I laughed along with him, soaking up every little sound he makes, every pause he took for every breath. I tried to keep laughing as long as possible, so his laugh could continue to fill my heart, my body and my soul. But eventually,both out laughter dies down, but there was still a twinkle in his, breathtakingly blue, eyes which made me keep smiling. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Oh Christ, what is this boy doing to me? 'do you wanna get a coffee?' he looked me straight in the eye. 'Yeah I'd love to' I replied with a smile.

As we walked to a little coffee shop on campus that I had no idea even existed, he didn't seem to take his eyes off of me, but I loved it. Usually, I hate people staring at me, but I feel like I need his eyes on me. He just watched me while I walk, just looked, with an amused expression on his face, most likely caused by the confused one on mine seeing as I had no idea where we were going. I started to turn the wrong way so Louis grabbed my waist and pulled me in the right direction. When he touched me, I felt a shiver run up my spine. The place where he touched, erupting into flames. Butterflies exploded in my stomach and I felt the red hot blush rush to my cheeks. Without him letting go of my waist, we walked the remainder of the distance to the coffee shop, the entire time, my knees threatening to give in due to the older boys hand still on my hip which every time I looked at, sent tingles through my entire body. I looked up to fins his eyes not trained on me but straight ahead to what I'm pretty sure is the coffee shop. Sitting in a chair in the front of the shop reading a newspaper was none other than Ms Hearne. She looked up from her paper and eyed the two of us curiously. Louis, seeing this, immediately dropped his hands off my waist causing an involuntary groan to come from me accompanied by a pout. He just laughed his musical laughter and we walked into the little shop, ignoring the glares we were both receiving from Ms Hearne. We sat without coffees and just talked. We talked about everything. Our families, he has four younger sisters, Lottie, Fizz, and twins Daisy and Phoebe, his parents are divorced and he barely sees his father anymore. I have one older sister, Gemma, and my parents are also divorced and I too hardly see my father anymore. He's from Doncaster, me form Holmes Chapel. He's here studying Musical Theatre and me here for law. I must seem so boring to him. We continued to talk for about 4 hours which only felt like 1. It was at 10:30 that the shop had to close and we reluctantly left. He walked me to my dorm. Just as he turned to leave, he paused for a second, turned back to face me and unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. As he wrapped his arms around me, even I felt my body stiffen but with the close proximity of our bodies, I melted into the hug, into his arms. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and I could smell his Hollister aftershave mixed with the natural scent of his skin. I gripped onto him more tightly, never wanting to let go, I need him. I needed his boy I met merely hours ago. He pulled back, almost reluctantly and placed a piece of folded paper in my pocket. I looked from his hand in my pocket to his face confusedly. 'Goodnight Harry' he simply farewelled me with a cheeky smile. I just stood there for a moment, watching him walk off into the night, his hips swaying slightly with each step he took, causing me to involuntarily lick my lips. Nice one Harry. I walked through the doors into the dormitory building where I have been living, and quickly climbed the stairs to the second level where I lived with my roommate Zayn. He, like Louis, was a second year, but Zayn was studying teaching. He was working to become an English teacher. I don't know why I was assigned a room with a second year. I felt like such a baby compared to him. He was out every night, partying, getting drunk while I was here alone, studying mostly seeing as I don't pay attention in class. When I opened the door to my room and determined I was alone, I sank down on my bed and thought through the entire afternoon, remembering and absorbing every word I recall falling from Louis' mouth. When I got to our farewell outside a short time ago, I remembered the piece of crumpled paper he had shoved in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and opened it, and on it read Louis' full name and a series of numbers which I assume is his phone number. Giddy, I held the piece of paper close to my chest, just above my heart which was accidental, and let myself remember all the amazing things he made me feel. The way he made me feel proud when he praised me whenever I unwillingly told him an achievement of mine. The way he made me feel safe when we talked about our parents' divorces. The way he made me feel amazingly happy whenever we touched. The way he hugged me. When I think about, it's like I can feel his strong arms wrapped around me. It felt like I belonged in his arms. I felt safe with him. Wrapped in his arms, I felt like I was in heaven, being held and protected by an angel.

My angel.

**Chapter 3**

The sudden weight over my entire body snapped me out of my solely Louis focused thoughts. Straining my head to figure out what it was exactly that was squishing me, I realized it was Zayn 'Zayn! You're back! Now get off me you twat!' chuckling to himself, he rolled of me and feel straight onto the floor. I began to laugh hysterically, rolling from side to side on my bed, and, I too, fell off the bed and landed on Zayn. The look of surprise and pain that flashed across his face when I landed on him, knocking the breath out of him, was enough to cause me to fall into another fit of hysterical laughter.

Once I had quietened down, we both moved up so we were sitting on my bed, facing one another. 'So how's life at the moment Har? Find a new someone?' he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me. Chuckling, I simply responded 'Lifes good, especially now that I've seen your beautiful face for the first time in about a week' I paused to lightly punch him in the arm 'Where have you been anyway?' I just realized I had no idea where he had been for the last week. 'Nuh-uhh-uhhhhhhh. You, sir, are avoiding my second question' I hesitated for a moment, should I tell him? He was a really close friend, maybe even a best friend, but he was a second year. He's probably had classes with Lou before. Zayn, picking up on my hesitation, immediately assumed that I had met someone but didn't want to tell him. Which was right, but he misinterpreted it as distrust in him, rather than myself. 'Oh, you don't want to tell me, that's ok.' The hurt in his voice was unmissable. I didn't want to hurt him. 'No, I do want to tell you, its just, they're a second year like you and I don't think they like me so please promise that you won't talk to them. Please?' Zayn agreed incredibly eagerly 'Yeah, yeah, I promise mate. So what's her name?' I know it was a perfectly harmless question and that Zayn definitely didn't want to hurt me, but the immediate assumption that it was a girl stung slightly. Deciding I wanted the advice and someone to talk to without the awkwardness of telling Zayn I think I liked a guy, I twisted the truth just slightly 'uhh, Louise. Yeah, Louise but I don't really know her last name yet.' Zayn suddenly started listening names, I'm assuming it was the last names of every Louise in the Northern Hemisphere. How was there so many Louise's in the whole school, let alone the second year? After I shook my head at every one, he changed his tactic 'Do you know what course she's doing?' I felt myself whimper slightly at every mention of the word 'she'. 'Musical Theatre' I simply stated, not bothering to hide that detail. His face instantly clouded over in confusion 'Mate, there are no Louise's doing MT' He then began to list everyone doing the musical theatre course '…Tiffany, Jake, Sabrina, Bella, Lou-' He stopped in the middle of the name. His eyes sparkled with knowing and excitement, causing my stomach to drop to the ground. 'You are such a little _fucker_ Harry Styles!' he screamed in excitement, jumping around our room. 'You are such a bullshitter! You don't like Louise! You like Louis!' he continued screaming. 'Keep your voice down you faggot' I shushed him. 'You are crushing on Louis Tomlinson! Oh my god! I can't believe it!' I had never seen a person smile so wide in my life, causing me to smile as well. 'Do you know him?' I asked shyly, keeping my eyes glued to the floor, taking a sip of the water bottle I always keep next to my bed. 'Yeah we had extension English together. He's actually very smart, and very funny. Everyone thought he was hilarious. I heard almost every single girl in class swooning over him at some point. They were all really disappointed he was gay' I choked on my water, coughing and spluttering, doing a mini spit take wetting a patch on my bed.

'HE'S GAY?' this time it was my turn to yell, but not out of excitement like Zayn, it was out of surprise. 'What? You didn't know? Mate, he's at university studying Musical Theatre, surrounded by beautiful girls, and he has chosen to spend time with you, rather than them. How much more gay can you get? Well, at least he doesn't dress ridiculously. He's the good gay type.' Thinking about it, I can't really believe I didn't piece it all together sooner, about him being gay. Whereas, him implying that he enjoyed spending time with me, hearing it come out of his mouth, it also kind of made sense, but I couldn't let myself believe his words. 'I guess. I'm so stupid. How did I not see that?' I chuckled at myself 'but he could've just been hanging out with me cause he was trying to annoy Ms Hearne' as I felt the words come out of my mouth, I was utterly disappointed. I was just trying to convince Zayn, and myself, that he didn't like me, but as I said it, I felt it was true. I mean, the possibility of accidentally running into Ms Hearne, together, at the coffee shop this afternoon, was tiny. It couldn't have been a coincidence. Louis was just irritating her after their discussion during the lecture he walked in on earlier this afternoon. 'Ok. What the hell does Ms Hearne have to do with this?' Zayn looked utterly confused. 'Louis walked into my last lecture this afternoon and I had Ms Hearne. We were staring at each other, for a long time, and Ms Hearne noticed. She talked to him outside but I could hear them and she told him not to bother with me. But he just walked away. Then when she finished and everyone was leaving, she pulled me aside and told me she didn't want me to get hurt so to not bother with Louis. It confused me, a lot.' Zayn just looked at me, worry evident on his face 'Har, Ms Hearne was a fill in teacher we had for a few weeks in extension English cause Mrs Lee, our normal teacher, went on maternity leave for a bit. It was so obvious she favoured Louis. Even Louis could see it, so he just flirted with her non-stop, just pulling a laugh from the class. I'm not trying to be the bearer of bad news here, but I don't think she's worried about you, I think she's worried about Louis. Just watch out for her mate. But don't let her bother you. Yesterday, I saw her flirting with Mick, a third year, outside the library so she's probably over Louis. Don't worry' I just looked at him, vaguely stunned. 'Oh, well, that makes sense, I guess. And speaking of yesterday, where have you been for the past week?' thankfully, he took my lead and told me all about his week clubbing. Getting drunk, sleeping on the sidewalk, walking to another club, getting drunk and starting the cycle again. We laughed through all his ridiculous stories and chatted about all the girls he fucked his way through. At first, he was a bit hesitant at talking about the girls, but I convinced him it was okay and actually found myself enjoying the sense of normalcy.

At about 1 in the morning, we both collapsed onto our beds and didn't wake up until about 11am that morning, forcing us both to miss the first lecture of the day and arrive late for the second. The entire time we were rushing getting changed and eating breakfast, we laughed, we talked and Zayn re-promised to not talk to Louis. After our chat last night, I felt closer to him, he was more caring than I had thought, and I was glad to have him as my roommate.

**Monologue written by Tom Jones & Harvey Schmidt. I DO NOT OWN IT! **

**Chapter 4**

I got through the entire day without seeing Louis or Ms Hearne, so when the last hour of classes passed, I felt quite pleased with myself. I went back to my dorm, got changed, grabbed an energy bar and decided to go for a run around campus.

I set off, going nowhere in particular, with thoughts of Louis circling my head. Was he really gay? Did he have a boyfriend? Did he want a relationship? Or a one night stand. No, relationship. Louis just isn't that kind of person. He was caring, he was sweet, kind, loving, funny, pure, just everything good that a person can be, he was. I didn't do it consciously, but I ended up standing outside the doors to the school's auditorium. I had been in there a few times, once to watch a short play and it was deadly boring. It puzzled me as to why others will go and sit in there for hours and watch a bunch of people scurry around in tights. Ignoring all thoughts telling me to turn around and continue running, I pushed through the doors and, at first, was blinded. I had come in through the back so I was in the darkened seating area while the stage was lit up brilliantly. It took my eyes a bit to adjust.

Even just being in there, I felt something stir inside of me. It sounds ridiculous, but I swear it did. I took a seat in the back row and just sat there and simply looked around. Suddenly, a figure emerged on the stage. I squinted hard, trying to determine who the person was. With a start, I realized it was Louis. He was wearing a simple grey jumper, dark skinny jeans, a grey beanie and glasses. He looked hot. To me, there was really no other word to describe it. I didn't know that Louis wore glasses. They suited him, made him look older, but attractive. He walked to center stage and stood there, breathing deeply. He obviously didn't know the he was not alone. And I wasn't about to tell him. With another deep breath, he began.

_This morning a bird woke me up. It was a lark, or a peacock; something like that. So I said hello. And it vanished, flew away, the very moment I said hello! It was quite mysterious. So do you know what I did? I went to my mirror and brushed my hair two hundred times, without stopping. And as i was brushing it, my hair turned mauve. _

It was 'The Fanatasticks'. I remember going to see this once with my parents when I was about 8.

_No, honestly! Mauve! Then red. then some sort of a deep blue when the sun hit it... I'm sixteen years old, and every day something happens to me. I don't know what to make of it. When i get up in the morning and get dressed, I can tell...something's different. _

He brought such emotion into his voice. He was crying, and I didn't realize I was too until I felt the top of my shirt dampen and a few warm drops running down my chest.

_I like to touch my eyelids, because they're never quite the same. oh, oh, oh! I hug myself till my arms turn blue, then I close my eyes and cry and cry till the tears come down and I can taste them. I love to taste my tears. I am special. I am special! Please god, please, don't let me be normal!_

By the time he finished, he was still crying, only slightly though. I, on the other hand, was almost sobbing uncontrollably. It was so beautiful and it summed up exactly how I feel at the moment. A hiccup came from my mouth, surprising myself causing a surprised yelp to come from me. Louis' head snapped up and instantly started searching the empty chairs for the random audience member. 'Who's there?' I stayed silent. I didn't know what else to do. 'C'mon, I know you're there' he said exasperatedly. So I decided to cough awkwardly. 'ok, that's a start. Now can you speak?' he rolled his eyes at nowhere in particular. 'um, hey Lou' I said. Recognition flashed across Louis' face then what must have been the world's brightest smile planted itself on his face. 'Haz! You're here! Why are you here?' he looked vaguely confused, but still smiling widely, but his cheeks quickly turned a brilliant shade of red and eyes dropped to the floor 'did, did you just see that? what I just did?' this time it was my turn to smile 'yes and it was amazing! You are such a talented actor Lou!' by this time, he had made his way down to where I was sitting and sat on the back of the chair in front of me, facing me. 'Haz' I beamed at his nickname for me 'have you been crying?' shit. I completely forgot. I must look like a prick right now. I viciously swiped at my eyes, trying to get rid of all evidence of my sappiness. 'Haz, its ok. I was crying too. It's a beautiful monologue' a small smile played on his lips, eyes focused on some point in the distance. He looked deep in concentration. 'you're beautiful' I muttered under my breath. I hadn't meant for the words to come out, they just did. 'What was that Hazza?' I beamed proudly at the nickname again. I don't think he heard my stupid comment. 'ok, yeah I was crying. Lou, you are really truly amazing.' He smiled his breathtaking smile and uttered a thanks. He looked pleased with my compliment. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the adorable boy sitting in front of me. 'No worries babe, anytime.' Even in the dark, I could see the surprise in his eyes and the blush that crept up onto his cheeks when I called him babe. That pleased me. Even though he doesn't like me like that, it made me feel almost giddy that I could cause him to blush and giggle like a teenaged girl.

'Why haven't I seen you all day?' his voice heavy with disappointment. 'I was just busy' I replied, feeling rather guilty that I had been pleased with myself for going a day without seeing him. 'Oh. That's alright I guess'. He looked so sad and innocent. I instantly felt the need to protect him 'Let's go get a drink, yeah?' He simply nodded, very eagerly though. It lifted my spirits and I couldn't help but smile at the other boy jumping up off the chair and skipping out the doors of the auditorium. Louis makes me feel so amazing. He makes me feel loved and safe. Deciding not to over think it too much, I focused back on Louis and enjoyed, once again, just walking and talking with one of the most amazing people I've met at university yet. As we walked, he jumped on chairs, jumped off chairs, spun around everywhere, smiling and laughing. He acted like an excited five year old, one of the things I love about him. Love? I can't love him, I've known him for all of two days now. That was a stupid thought. I like him. I have a crush on him. I realized that was the first time I've actually admitted that to myself. I have a crush on Louis Tomlinson, a second year who I met yesterday. Good work Styles. Crushing on a virtual stranger.

**Chapter 5**

As we walked up to the local bar, Louis looked at me with raised eyebrows, wondering why the hell we were at a pub. He obviously thought when I said 'drink' I meant coffee or something, but I had decided that I hadn't been able to properly be myself around him yet but a bit of alcohol wouldn't hurt, in fact it would help. I pushed the doors open and walked through, the warm air blasting against my face, the cold still snapping at my back. It was only then that I actually realized the weather was horrible, how had Louis been willing to go for a walk with me in this weather? Oh well. I went further into the bar, Louis on my tail, following my lead. I walked up to the bar and ordered two of my favourites, Ruby relaxers. When the bartender handed the drinks over to us, Louis just picked it up and looked at it suspiciously, looking at it from all angles. 'what the fuck _is_ this?' he asked still staring at the drink critically. 'Babe, calm down, its just cranberry juice, orange juice, and coconut rum mixed together. It's nice, really.' I noticed the blush that had spread across his cheeks when I called him babe. Whenever he blushed, I noticed, he immediately looked to the floor, trying to conceal it, and this time was no different. With eyes still glued to the floor, he tried to reply 'oh, well. Uh. Um' I pulled his face up with my right index finger so his eyes were level with mine. Expecting him to pull his head away from my hand that was now cupping his cheek, I slowly began to remove my hand but he whimpered slightly and simply nuzzled his face closer into my hand. I began to slowly stroke my thumb across his face, and I felt a shiver run through his body. I smiled at him and he returned the smile, looking deep into my eyes. As he smiled, I felt his short face hairs tickling my skin, causing a slight giggle from my lips. He smiled wider at me. In my head, I gushed at how perfect he was, how beautiful his smile was, the way his eyes crinkled at the sides when he laughed, the way his hair fell perfectly in what seems like a sculpted mess, the kindness and friendliness he exudes. Everything about him made me want to smile harder. So I did.

At that moment, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I glanced at Louis who was looking nervously, with curiosity, at the figure behind me. I unwillingly tore my hand from Louis' face and followed his gaze to the person behind me. _What is she doing here? _Stood in front of me, was Emily, my ex-girlfriends best friend. Her small frame swayed slightly as a result of the alcohol she had consumed and the people dancing around us. Her thick auburn hair framed her slim face which was covered with a layer of light makeup. I hate to admit it, but she looked gorgeous. She wore a skin tight, sky blue skirt with a leopard print tank top with black combat boots on her feet. I gawked for a second, wondering why I chose Georgia over her. Mentally slapping myself, I focused my attention back to the reason she was here. There wasn't one yet. 'Emily? Why are you here?' I asked her, trying to seem like I didn't care she was here or that she just saw what Lou and I were doing. Avoiding my question she answered sarcastically 'Nice to see you too Harry.' She paused for a second, eyes roaming over Louis. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I immediately wanted to protect him, make him happy again 'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend love?' eyes still scanning Lou. Her blatant interest in Louis sparked an anger inside of me. I was angry at this girl, who I had grown up with, because she wanted to meet my friend, who I had met merely days ago, who I just happened to have a crush on. I must have been looking at her weirdly, death staring probably with the emotions that were bouncing around inside of me, because Louis snapped me out of my angry daze with his soft, harmonious voice 'Hey I'm Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you.' He outstretched his hand towards her, a smile planted on his face. She smiled a dazzling answering smile back at him 'Hi, I'm Emily. I'm Georgias, one of Harry's many ex-girlfriends, best friend. We grew up together in Holmes Chapel.' As she said the part about my girlfriends, Louis' whole demeanor changed. I could see the disappointment on his face and confusion in his eyes. I looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His eyes met mine and almost instantly, he changed back to his normal self. All traces of sadness, erased from his features. But he continued to look me straight in the eyes. There was something different. They seem vaguely.. colder than usual. 'Oh our little Haz. Leaving a trail of broken hearts wherever he goes' he sneered, almost _at _me. He reached up to ruffle my hair, this time, I let him. I looked at him, with what I hope was sincerity in my eyes. I felt guilty that he was sad. But really, it was Emily's fault. I turned back to her, intending to tell her to fuck off and go bother someone else, but Louis beat me to it 'And I go to the same University as Harry. But I'm a second year.' Emily's eyes twinkled in delight. 'Oh! That's so exciting! What course are you doing?' I wondered if Louis was going to tell her the truth and if he did, knowing Emily, she would automatically assume that he was gay and probably just leave us alone and not be interested in him anymore. Tell her the truth Louis… DO IT! Please? I begged him in my head. 'Musical Theatre' he stated proudly. I beamed at him, and then turned to look smugly at Emily. She looked surprised, but not exactly put off. Something tells me she's not going to give up that easily. 'ohmigodd that's so cool! So you, like, sing, yeah? And act?' I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me again. Louis simply nodded 'yeah. That's right'.

They continued to talk about Louis' course, what Emily was doing back home at the moment, and just heaps of pointless shit, and the whole time, I sat there awkwardly. I was furious at Emily for stealing Louis away from me and upset with Louis for letting her. As Louis got up to get another drink for Emily and himself, I couldn't help but stare at his arse. Emily's voice snapped me out of my not so innocent thoughts about Louis' bum 'So, an older man?' she asked me, raising her eyebrows. 'Wha-what are you talking about Em?' as soon as I said it, I knew it was a wasted attempt at trying to cover up my feelings. 'Oh please, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you like him' was I really _that_ obvious? I don't think Louis' figured it out yet. Reading my face Emily continued 'No Louis Doesn't know. He's too deep in his own shit to realize that your taken by him' she said the last part dramatically, bringing her hand to her forehead, the back of her hand resting on her head. I stood up suddenly, and muttered to her to go to hell. I saw Louis returning with the drinks from behind her, grinning when his eyes met mine. Seeing him smile that way when he saw me was just too much. I began to storm away, pushing through the crowds of people. I heard Louis yell 'Haz?' but I ignored him and kept going until I reached the men's bathroom.

Once I was inside, I leant over the sink, splashing water on my face. The cool water helped to calm me and cooled me down as it was actually very hot and stuffy in there. Splashing more water on my face, I looked from the sink to the mirror and was surprised when I saw I had actually been crying. My eyes were red and puffy and I still had faint tear tracks running down my cheeks. God, I am an idiot. Since when did I become so wussy? After wiping my face with hand towels, I looked up and sure enough Louis was standing there, worry written all over his face. 'Haz?' he asked quietly 'What's wrong?' I felt the urge to tell him everything; the crush, the avoiding, the anger, the jealousy. But, I just couldn't. Then our friendship would be ruined and I couldn't do that. I needed him too much. 'Everything's fine Lou' I tried to place a fake smile on my face, but my features just didn't seem to want to co-operate. 'That's a load of bullshit Harry, and you know it. Please, tell me what's wrong?' he begged me, his eyes staring into mine pleadingly. 'Lou, I just can't. I can't ruin things, I need you.' I said the last sentence quietly so he couldn't hear me. 'Look, Haz, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, hell, we met like 2 days ago. But I know already, that I can trust you. You are a kind person, you are friendly to everyone, everyone adores you, and you listen to me. We haven't spoken about anything too important but I feel like if I ever need to, that I can, and you would listen and that you would help me. Even when we are just being stupid and bantering, I can see you take in every little thing I say. The way your eyes are always trained on me when I talk, giving me your full attention. The way you cried in the theatre. The way you got to know a random stranger who you met by him sitting on your lap' he paused to chuckle at the memory that felt like ages ago, but in reality, it was two days ago. 'Friends always lookout about friends, and I care about you and I know you care about me. So please, trust me?' he finished his little rant, staring deep into my eyes. I could feel my eyes tearing up again but I didn't care. He was right, I should trust him, he deserved to know how I feel. 'Lou, I trust you, I really do. And you're right, I do care but I'm afraid I care too much.' I took a deep breath and continued 'Lately, I've been feeling a bit.. confused I guess. Lou, I like you, a lot, but not just as a friend.' Louis just stood there, looking completely taken aback. _Shit._ I dropped my eyes to the floor, blushing furiously. I felt my eyes brimming with tears and I let them flow down my face. I've ruined it. Continuing to stare at the ground I began to back out of the bathroom 'I- I -I'm so so so so sorry Lou. I've completely ruined everyth-' he cut me off, smashing his lips against mine. He pulled back and I just looked at him, surprised. 'You, my gorgeousness, have ruined absolutely nothing.' He kissed me again, this time softer, but full of passion. As he gently pushed our lips together, I immediately understood what they were talking about in those old, sappy, cliché movies. I mean, I couldn't see fireworks, only the image of the perfect boy I was kissing, behind my eyelids, and I could only hear the pounding of my heart in my ears rather than the symphony of music that plays, but it felt like the world stopped. His lips were rough, not smooth like a woman's, but I didn't mind, it made this feel all the more real to me. A rush of heat spread through my entire body, leaving a tingly feeling behind. His hand, knotted in my hair, began to gently massage my scalp as he gently nibbled on my lower lip, causing a groan to come from my throat. He smiled into the kiss and swiped his tongue along my lip, asking for entrance. I immediately let him in, and his tongue began exploring every part of my mouth. His hand, which was still massaging my head, had found my weak spot at the bottom of my head and began to massage that, causing more groans to erupt in my throat. Annoyingly, at that moment, we heard the bathroom door open so, reluctantly, we pulled away. A man entered and walked past us and into a cubicle, eying us suspiciously. After all, we were still standing with our chests pressed together, breathing rather heavily, our faces flushed. It wouldn't have taken much for people to guess what we had just been doing. I looked to him rather awkwardly; I'd never done this before, kissed a guy 'So what now?' a massive smile broke out on his face. He got down on one knee took my left hand, looked me in the eyes and said 'Harry Styles, Would you do me the amazing honour, of being my boyfriend?'

**Chapter 6**

'Harry Styles, Would you do me the amazing honour, of being my boyfriend?'

OH. MY. GOD. Louis Tomlinson just asked me to be his boyfriend. Oh My Fucking God. I seem to have lost the ability to speak so I just stood there, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. I could look at him all day. He was still looking at me, waiting for my response. I swallowed dryly and flung myself into his arms 'yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!' he immediately flung his arms around my waist. I breathed in the heavenly scent and wondered to myself 'What did I do to deserve this?' Louis chuckled, I obviously just said that out loud, 'You must have been an a king in the last life to come back to be deserve this' he said, waving his hands down his body and doing a little twirl. I smiled and nodded 'Obviously' With this, he took my hand and we walked out of the bathroom back into the sweaty club.

When we reached the table we were sitting at with Emily, she was still sitting there, a triumphant look on her face. She sipped her drink, almost innocently, looking up at us through her eyelashes. Spotting our intertwined hands, she stood up and eyed us excitingly 'well, well, well. What do we have here? Harry Styles. Gay? For the _not at all_ gay Louis Tomlinson?' She said it all dripping with sarcasm. Louis just blushed and chuckled awkwardly while I death glared her. 'Was it really _that_ obvious?' Louis retorted, also full of sarcasm. They giggled together and I felt entirely left out. And confused 'You-You _knew_?' Emily just rolled her eyes at me 'Of course I knew, it was pretty damn obvious. No offence babe' she eyed Louis 'Don't tell me you didn't know Styles!' she was astounded. 'uh-uh-well. No, no I didn't.' I hung my head, embarrassed. Louis was pretty surprised as well 'Really Haz? Was I _not_ obvious enough for you? The clothes? The course? The constant flirting? The-' But I interrupted him 'you were _flirting_?' I said wonderingly 'I thought you were just being friendly..' I trailed off. I could just feel this getting more awkward by the moment. 'Yes you adorable little twit' he stared into my eyes intensely, and I stared back, in awe of the beauty and clarity the blue in his eyes exuded. Obviously seeing our PDA and sensing the tension that was beginning to form, Emily excused herself 'Well, I better get going. I'm not drunk enough for my liking yet. See you round Harry. And you too Louis' she ended with a wink in Louis' direction. Even with the latest developments, I felt the growl rumble in my throat. My boyfriend (Oh my God! I love that) so, My boyfriend just chuckled and leaned in closer to me so I could feel his warm breath on my ear 'Don't worry babe, she's not my type' he murmured with a smirk. I blushed and chuckled awkwardly, mumbling some sort of apology under my breath. Emily just laughed and walked off towards a group of guys that were yelling loudly and downing shots of vodka almost as often as they breathed.

'So, what do you want to do now?' I asked Louis, too happy about what has just happened to care what we do, as long as it's with him. 'Let's dance!' Louis grabbed my hand and ran out to the center of the dance floor with a massive smile plastered on his face, eyes gleaming.

Just as we reached the middle of the dance floor, the song 'Feel so close' by Calvin Harris blasted from the speakers. Louis' face lit up, even more than it was, and shouted into my ear 'OhMyGod! I love this song!' He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him, both of us jumping to the beat of the song. As the songs continued, we got a bit more drunk, well Louis did, I just drank water, and kept dancing, getting more and more messy and untamed as we progressed. As the song changed, Louis got even closer to me so that our noses were brushing and he began to grind on me. As he pressed against me, moving rapidly to the song, I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Even just the touch of his body against mine was enough to send my emotions into a frenzy. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach join in our crazy dancing and my heart expand in my chest. Louis was mine, and I was his. I could feel a massive smile on my face and Louis leaned in and simply kissed my cheek. I groaned in frustration at him and he just smirked, pleased with himself and what he has done to me. I tried to kiss him quickly on the lips but he turned his face to the side so I missed his lips and kissed his cheeks. Pouting, he simply smirked again and continued dancing, smiling brightly at me and I couldn't help but beam back at him.

We spent the next few hours just dancing wildly, not caring what other people thought or what they were saying, and just enjoying each other's company.

**Chapter 7**

As I woke up and opened my eyes, the light was blinding. I rubbed my eyes and squinted. The light filtering through the shutters of my bedroom alerted me that it was around noon already. I sat up, too quickly obviously cause the room began to spin and I felt slightly nauseated. I thrust my arms out to my side trying to protect myself form falling off the bed, but instead of feeling the thin material of my sheets, my hand came in contact with something warm, and felt like.. skin. My head shot around to the source of the warmness and sure enough there was another body wrapped up in my sheets. The figure then moaned and rolled over so they were facing me. It was Louis. Of course it was Louis, I was out with him last night. But how did we get here? I barely remember leaving.

After dancing for hours, we exited the club, sweaty and exhausted but pumped due to the alcohol pulsing through our veins. We walked in the direction of the university, laughing, pushing each other, falling over. After about the third time I fell over, he reached out to help me up and instead of letting go of my hand immediately like he usually did, he held my hand firmly in his and we walked down the street, both giggling like teenage girls. I could feel that even these simple movements sobered me up greatly. As we reached my dorm door, Louis had insisted on walking me to my room, Louis' arm blocked my way through the door and he gazed into my eyes intensely. His eyes were clouded slightly by drunkenness and lust but they were still one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I returned his gaze and we just stood there, admiring each other for a good 10 minutes. Just as I opened my mouth to wish him a goodnight, he closed the gap between us, smashing our lips together. A slight moan erupted in my throat and as his lips moved against mine, I immediately melted into his arms that had snaked up my back and were now gripping fistfuls of my hair, tugging slightly, causing more moans to come from me. Louis just smiled into my mouth and deepened the kiss further, letting his tongue explore every hidden crevice of my mouth. Fumbling for the keys in my pocket, I eventually got them out and managed to open the door to my dorm, my lips never leaving his. A thought occurred to me and I just _prayed_ that Zayn wasn't home. Pulling back from Louis to check that Zayn was out like I hoped, Louis continued to kiss down my neck stopping here and there to nibble and suck gently. 'Zayn?' I called out, but it came out mixed with a groan and ended up sounding very sexual, like climax sexual. But there was no reply. Good. Louis pulled back 'Bit early for that doncha think? Plus, it's the wrong name babe' he smirked at me. Snorting quickly at him, I grabbed his hips and pulled him into me, re-connecting our lips. I stumbled blindly, trying to find my way back to my bedroom. As I finally found the right door we stumbled in and I remember shoving him down onto the bed and removing most of our clothes.

_Shit. _I stopped there. Did we.. have sex? Slowly and nervously, I lifted the bed covers and shuddered a sigh of relief when we were both still wearing our boxers. But inside me, I could feel a tiny pang of disappointment. I want to be connected to him in every way possible.

Sighing quietly, I rolled off the bed and started to collect our clothes off of the floor. The word _Boyfriend_ bounced around my head repeatedly. Louis Tomlinson is my boyfriend. I am gay. Or bi. I'm not sure. After turning back to Louis, making sure he's still fast asleep, I wandered into Zayn's room, looking for the box I know he keeps at the bottom of his wardrobe. The box is full of porn-like photos that he insists a lot of the girls he's with takes for him. After looking through a lot of the photos and feeling the uncomfortable tightening in my boxers, I still need to put pants on, I determined I am definitely not gay, but bi. I still think girls are attractive, but even before I met Louis, I was starting to notice guys. Thinking back on it, for about a week before Louis stumbled into the lecture, I had been starting to think things like 'he has beautiful eyes' or 'he has a beautiful smile' about random guys walking around campus. I don't know why I didn't think anything of it. Heterosexual guys don't notice things about other guys. Oh well, bit late now. I was already with Louis. And he is amazing. He is kind, caring, has a beautiful smile, gorgeous eyes, a caring heart, an amazing sense of humour, smoking body (massive bonus), loving personality, he's trusting, he's always surprising me. I just love everything about him. I think… I think I love _him_.

Chuckling slightly at the rambling going on in my head, I turned the corner into my bedroom to find Louis rubbing his eyes sleepily and his hands searching the bed for me. He looked rather disappointed. Standing in the doorway, I stopped to admire him. His light brown hair was tousled and messy, the light shining on it highlighted the natural almost blonde streaks through his hair. His crystal blue eyes confused and worried and vaguely sad. His eyebrows were pinched together and his eyes crinkled at the edges, like he was deep in thought. He looked utterly adorable. He began to mumble something under his breath. As he kept saying it, it gradually got louder and more pronounced and I could make out what he was saying. _Harry. Harry._ Louis was just saying my name over and over again. I felt my heart swell inside my chest. 'Lou, babe, I'm right here. Don't stress hun' he beamed at me like an excited child on Christmas morning. I couldn't help but smile back. He patted the spot on the bed, next to him, motioning for me to sit with him. I walked over to him and instead of sitting on the bed, I plopped myself down on his lap, wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly and I sighed in total and utter bliss. I just wanted to freeze time right now and never move. I wanted forever in Louis' arms. He began to play absentmindedly with my hair, tugging gently and massaging my scalp. Nuzzling my head further into the crook of his neck, I sighed again, this time causing Louis to laugh a throaty laugh 'I can't believe your mine' he muttered to himself. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that but I replied, gazing deeply into his eyes.

'Always'

The last few days were amazing. Louis and I spent almost every second that wasn't spent in classes and lectures together. We went walking, we sat and talked, we kissed, I got to know so much more about him, my favourite thing was his strange obsession with carrots. I thought that was funny. Ya know… carrots… gay… he obviously REALLY likes carrots… And even during school hours we were together. After every lesson, Louis would be at the door as soon as the class was dismissed, and would walk me to my next class before going off to his. As the time passed, I realized how perfect he actually is. He is such a fun-hearted person, almost like a 5 year old. And I know, that I am falling for him.

It's been about a week and a half since that night at the club, but I still couldn't seem to get Emily off my mind. Something about her just wasn't right. She wasn't acting like she usually did. She didn't run off when she figured out Lou was gay, and it probably sounds really mean, but that's just not like her. I can't help but think she has some sort of a plan to get back at me or something. I know that even though it was pretty mutual, after Georgia and I broke up, Georgia was devastated, and Emily was left to clean up Georgia when I left. It's ridiculous I know, but I just can't shake that feeling.

As Lou and I walked through a park on campus, hand in hand, we no longer received the strange looks. At the beginning of our relationship, we had been hesitant to do any PDA's, afraid of what might be said. But as we spent more time together, we began to not really give a fuck what other people thought of us, as long as we had each other. There was obviously the few homophobes that did disapprove, but they did nothing more than shoot us dirty looks which we just laughed off. I find laughing is the best way to cope with it. Plus, the looks they try to put on their face are so intense that most fail epically, so they look ridiculously hilarious. So as we walked, we didn't need to speak. Everything we needed to say, we said through our eyes. I decided, his eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Tying with his smile of course.

Suddenly, I heard a squeal and the light crunching of gravel as someone ran. The sound continued until it was right behind us and someone jumped on my back. I would've face planted into the ground if it weren't for Louis' strong arms embracing me and holding me up. Even this still sent shivers up my spine. A small smile tugged at his lips and he looked adorable. I lost myself entirely, just looking at him, when I remembered the person that had jumped on my back. Twisting my torso so I could see who it was that jumped on me, I felt myself jump with surprise.

I knew it! I knew she was going to do something! She's such a little bitch! Oh my fucking God.

'Georgia?'

**Chapter 8**

'What are you doing here George?' what the FUCK! It's not like I expected to never see her again, but I never thought I'd see her here. 'Nice to see you too Harry' and so she says that exact thing Emily said. Great. No doubt Emily sent her here. What did she tell her? Well, nothing that she didn't just see through me and Lou holding hands. Oh Lou! My current boyfriend meets my ex-girlfriend by her jumping on me. Oh my god. What did I do wrong to deserve this?

So many thoughts running through my head at the moment, I physically shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I sighed exasperatedly 'George, please, why are you here?' she just rolled her eyes and finally decided to get off of me 'I just came to say hi! HI!' she frantically waved at me. Louis coughed awkwardly, reminding me he was still here 'oh- uh Georgia, this is my… Boyfriend' I gulped at the word, I was fine with telling people he was my boyfriend but I don't think Georgia will love the idea 'Louis. He goes here too, but a year older'. Georgia didn't look at all surprised 'Oh babe, I know, and you _know_ Emily told me'. 'Hey I'm Louis, as you already seem to know' he outstretched his hand with a slight chuckle. That's one of the things I love about him, he's comfortable with everyone. He can just brush off an unbelievably awkward moment, well, for me anyway. 'Georgia' she beamed at him as she took his hand and shook it gently.

Georgia walked with us for a bit, we all chatted, I felt extremely awkward the entire time. I know it's probably just an innocent visit to see if her best friend was telling the truth about her ex-boyfriend being gay. _Fun visit_ I thought. I could feel Louis' eyes on me the entire time, my eyes cast on the ground ahead of me. He carefully slid his hand into mine and I shuddered at the touch. Immediately relaxing, I returned the eye contact, causing Louis shudder involuntarily. His blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon light, his pink lips, looking as inviting as ever, curled into a slight smile. My breath hitched in my throat, he looked breathtaking. Just the simplest things caused me to swoon over him. Georgia, watching the entire thing, just giggled and 'Awwwwwwww'ed 'You guys are adorable!' Lou just chuckled, still not leaving eye contact with me 'Yes you are'. This caused Georgia to giggle and 'Awwwww' again, and me to blush furiously. I leant in to kiss him on the cheek but at the last second, he turned his head slightly to the side, my lips missing his cheek and being captured by his lips. I yelped in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, pushing my tongue gently against his lips, causing a slight moan to come from his throat and for that moment, it was only us in the world. He was the only reason I am here on this earth. I need him in my life, forever. I pulled back, already slightly breathless, and giggled at him. We continued to walk, fingers intertwined, in total bliss. Hearing a loud cough, we both spun around, realizing we had left Georgia standing there. She walked up to where we were 'okay, I'll best be going now. I can see you guys obviously want to be alone.' She leant in closer so she was whispering in my ear, soft enough so only I could hear 'be gentle when you tie him up later' I pulled back to glare at her and she just smiled smugly and walked off in the opposite direction to me. She turned back to us for a second and called out 'Not too tight, babe. It'll just ruin some of the fun' I just chuckled and turned to a confused looking Louis 'Don't even worry about it babe' I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him 'she's looney'. 'She seems nice. I see why you were into her. You know, before you meet the amazingness that is me' he was being so chill about all this. I envy that. I'm pretty sure if his ex rocked up, I wouldn't be as amazingly charming as he is being. 'You're looney' I muttered under my breath. Taking my hand and giggling, we walked off to my dorm, and with a quick goodnight kiss, I was left with Zayn who was still hungover from the night before.

I lay down on my bed and just thought about everything that happened today. Georgia. Came. Here. And. Saw. Me. With. Lou. And. Was. Supportive? I felt like I was in shock. I couldn't even wrap my head around it. Deciding she deserved some sort of recognition for her efforts, I whipped my phone out of my back pocket and dialed her number which I still knew off by heart. I'm not one of those people who deletes their ex from their phone and facebook and everything just because they're not a couple anymore. After a few rings, she picked up 'Hey Harold!' she sounded quite excited 'Hey Georgie. I just wanted to thank you for being so cool about all of this this afternoon. It really meant a lot to me' _'oh babe it's alright. You guys are so cute together!' _'you think so?' _'definitely. Uh, Harry?'_ a serious tone crept into her voice _'you know I support everything you do, right? You know I won't judge you?' _'yeah sweetie. You really are great, ya know that?' _'so I've been told…'_ we both giggled into the phones _'okay babes, I gotta go now. See ya soon?' _'Course. You will always be my Georgie-Porgie' she laughed at my ridiculous nickname for her 'bye babe' _'bye Har'_ and we hung up. I threw my phone lightly across the room, sighing to myself. How did I end up so lucky? An AMAZING boyfriend, a freaking awesome ex-girlfriend and a super supportive roommate who is quickly on his way to becoming a best friend. My life is perfect, and I intend for it stay that way as long as possible.

…..

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Louis' ringtone on my phone, 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber, I begged him not to but he just _had to_ apparently,and raced around to find my phone 'Hello?' I answered, my voice still raspy from just waking up 'God your morning voice is sexy' replied the sweet voice that makes me physically go weak in the knees. The effect this boy has on me. 'Hey LouBear. No, BooBear. You, my dear, are my BooBear.' He giggled and even through the phone, the sound engulfed me and made me feel like I was walking on air 'Then you shall be my HazzaBear. Anyway, I was just wondering what you had planned for today?' I felt butterflies go into a frenzy in my stomach and I don't even know why he asked 'I'm not doing anything. What did you have in mind?' I tried to sound cool and under control when on the inside, I felt like a teenage girl being asked out by her crush. 'Well I was wondering if you would accompany me on date this afternoon Mr. Styles' he asked in a posh voice, sounding like he had some serious nasal issues. 'Oh well I would be delighted Mr. Tomlinson. And where would I be accompanying you to, may I ask?' I replied in an equally as posh voice. 'No you may not ask, it shall be a surprise' ok, the posh voice was starting to get annoying so I replied in a whiney, child-like voice 'But whyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Louieeeeeeeeee.' I pouted and then realized he couldn't see me through the phone. Ha I'm such an idiot. 'Now Harry,' he replied deepening his voice slightly, sounding vaguely fatherly but still incredibly sexy 'I don't appreciate you using that tone with me. Now please get ready, and meet me at our park at 12:30. See ya soon gorgeous' I blushed furiously at his name, thankful he couldn't see me through the phone 'see ya there sexy' and with that I hung up. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. I was going on my first date with Louis. Oh my God. YESSSSSSS. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was already 11:45. I had 45 minutes til I had to meet him. Okay. I can do this. I quickly undressed and jumped into the shower, hopping from foot to foot cause in my rush, the water was way too hot but I don't care. I need to get in and out as quickly as possible.

After thoroughly washing all the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair, I wrapped a towel around my waist and ran out to my bedroom and began throwing clothes around the room, looking for the perfect outfit for our date. Even thinking about it I felt giddy. I heard an amused chuckle come from the doorway to my room and turned around to see Zayn standing there, arms cross over his chest, looking at me amusedly 'Having troubles finding the right outfit for your boy toy?' something inside me just snapped when he called Lou my _boy toy_ 'He is NOT my _Boy Toy_ Zayn, he is my _boyfriend_ and if you are not mature enough to deal with that, then I would appreciate it if you left' I spat the words at him. As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. I don't know what that was. But Zayn just stood there with his hands raised in front of his chest as to say _ok ok don't take it out on me_ still smiling smugly 'wow. You got it baaaaddddddddddddd' he drew out the last word. 'n-no, I just hate it when people say that' I mumbled, I could feel I was blushing ferociously. I knew I was falling for him, and apparently Zayn could see it too 'Mate, no need to be embarrassed. We don't choose who we love, I'm just glad for you it's Louis. He is a sweet guy' his voice incredible sincere. 'Thanks mate' I laughed awkwardly 'now if you could please leave so I can get ready for my _date_' I put extra emphasis on the word date. 'Ohhhhhh so now it's a date?' he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 'Oh just leave.' And he did, finally leaving me on my own to get ready. With another glance at the clock, I saw it was almost quarter past 12. _Shit._ I eventually picked out my black Ramones t-shirt with maroon jeans and white supras and ran around the room grabbing my phone, keys and black Ray-bans.

At 12:30 on the dot, I arrived at the park to find Louis sitting on a bench, looking around calmly. He was wearing red jeans, a blue and white striped shirt with white TOMs on his feet. He looked.. incredible. His hair looked perfectly windswept, pointing in different directions, framing his flawless face. Pinch me.

He saw me and his face instantly lit up with excitement 'Harry!' he waved like a maniac and I couldn't help but beam at him. He was so childlike, so perfect. 'Sup Boo?' he smiled even wider at me 'So where are we going?' he rolled his eyes at me 'Stop being so impatient Styles. You'll see soon. Now we need to go my love.' He winked at me and grabbed my hand, dragging me off towards the car park. Where the hell were we going? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

I slid into the passenger side of his car and clicked in my seatbelt. He pulled out and began going through all these random backstreets, I'm pretty sure he was trying to confuse me. Well good work Lou, I had no idea where we were. Sighing in defeat, I leant back against the seat and closed my eyes, letting him take me wherever he pleases. I felt him slide his hand into mine and intertwine our fingers . I sighed in contentment. I can tell this is going to be a good day.

**Chapter 9**

He squeezed my hand, snapping me out of whatever sort of trance I was in, alerting me we had reached our destination. As I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of flashing lights, children running and screaming, queues of people and the smell of junk food thick in the spring air. He took me to a theme park! I looked at him, practically jumping out of my seat, eyes begging him _is this where our date is?_ His eyes were watching me intently, taking in every reaction and nodded his head, smiling eye to eye. Screaming like a little girl, I unclipped my seatbelt and raced up to the front gate, occasionally glancing behind me to check Lou was still there.

As we reached the entry booth, Lou pulled out his wallet and handed the attendant a wad of money 'Aw Lou, I can't let you pay all by yourself!' I pouted at him 'and whyever not?' he asked, rolling his eyes at me 'Cause the boy always pays for the first date, if you pay now, then I'll be the girl for the rest of the relationship' I whined at him. He chuckled and a sly smile spread across his face '_rest_ of the relationship?' he sounded incredibly hopeful and his eyes shined like an ocean of sapphires. I could feel I was losing myself in his eyes 'Always, and forever' he wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. I felt him shiver as my hair brushed against his chin. Placing a chaste kiss on his neck, I pulled away, grabbed our wristbands from the smiling lady in the booth and ran into the center of the park, tugging Lou along behind me.

As we stood there, hand in hand, wondering where to start, he turned to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was a quick kiss, full of love, kindness and caring, no traces of lust or need anywhere, and I loved it. 'So, what do you wanna do? Pick anything! This is your day' he looked into my eyes, he looked so excited, so full of joy. 'Let's start back at the gates and we'll go through the entire park. Yeah?' he only nodded enthusiastically and we ran off towards the entrance of the park.

After a many hours of running around like children, laughing, screaming and having fun, I looked to the sky to see the sun setting. Today had been amazing. After waiting in line after line, we got through every ride in the park except one. We held hands on every ride, and whenever I wanted to cuddle with him, I would pretend to be scared and snuggled up into his chest and he would wrap his arms around me, muttering soothing things like 'it's okay babe, I got you, nothings gunna happen, it's okay' and rub my back or twist his fingers through my curls. So far, it was an amazing day with an amazing boy. We eventually reached the last ride of the park, the big rollercoaster. Louis grabbed me by the waist and ran to the end of the line, dragging me along beside him. I already felt the nerves pulsing through my body. I hate rollercoasters with a passion. They've scared me since I was little when I was at a theme park, like this one, and it got stuck on the loop-de-loop, upside down. Apparently, it was supposed to happen, but cause I was, like, 6 or something, it seemed incredibly scary and it completely turned me off rollercoasters forever. Lou picked up on my hesitation and turned to face me 'Haz, you're as white as a sheet. What's up?' he looked genuinely concerned and it melted my heart. He looked at me with such affection in his eyes I couldn't help but try to make him feel better and to not worry about me 'S'ok Boo. I'm just a little afraid of rollercoasters I guess.' He scoffed at me 'Haz, please don't lie to me. You're terrified, I can see that. Let's just skip this one, yeah?' I instantly felt awful 'No, Lou, I can't ruin your day. I promised we would do all the rides, we can't skip this one.' Louis looked unsure and glanced at his watch 'Oh, it doesn't even matter cause we gotta go. We have to get to the second part of our date.' There's more? Oh my god this boy is incredible 'Oh Lou, you don't have to do this. I feel bad that you're doing all this for me and I've done nothing for you.' I was biting the inside of my cheek and I felt guilty. He was trying so hard, it was adorable. He looked me straight in the eyes, he had the bluest, clearest eyes I've ever seen. His emotions are displayed pretty clearly through them. I can mostly read what he's feeling just by looking into his eyes 'You've done more than enough just by being here. Now c'mon.' As he said this, his eyes told me he was telling the truth, that he was just happy I was here. He intertwined our fingers and pulled me from the line and back through the park to his car.

As we made it to his car, he opened the passenger side door for me, which I entered, sat down and clicked my seatbelt in. He walked round to his side of the car and got in. To my surprise, he reached across me to the glove box, and pulled out a black slip of material. He untangled it and it appeared to be a blindfold. I raised my eyebrows at it apprehensively, and he just laughed at my reaction 'Trust me Haz. I think you'll like it' I sighed at him and he leaned over and placed it over my eyes, making sure I can't see anything. When he was satisfied that I was completely blinded, he started the car and began turning this way and that. Much like the ride here, he held my hand as I was completely oblivious to everything that was going on around me, except Lou of course. He was the only thing on my mind. And of course one minor question; where was he taking me? But even that was erased from my mind when he absentmindedly starting rubbing his thumb across my hand. I felt myself shiver several times and heard him chuckle quietly to himself, probably feeling the shivers running through my body, knowing he caused it. Eventually, the car slowed and came to a halt. Without removing my blindfold, Louis undid his seatbelt and I heard him open my car door, undo my seatbelt and help me out of the car. 'Are you gonna tell me where we are any time soon Lou?' I was starting to get nervous seeing I had no idea where we were or what we were doing 'Don't worry my little Hazzabear! It will all be fine, Your Boobear's got you' even at the sound of his voice, I relaxed and let him guide me. I decided to try and use my other senses to figure out where we were. I sniffed the air repeatedly, ignoring Louis' laughter at me, and I could hear the wind rustling the leaves on the trees, the last of the birds chirping dying down for the night. I could smell dirt, grass and suddenly a different smell overwhelmed my nose. It smelled, not earthy like the other things, it smelled vaguely of smoke and candles. We finally stopped walking, and I felt Louis move to stand in front of me and remove my blindfold. I looked around cautiously, we were in a park and the sun had just set. 'Harry, welcome to part 2 of our first date' he moved to the side and his arm gestured to the incredible set up in front of me. He had set up a picnic blanket, at the foot of a large oak tree, with a large bunch of roses in the center, an old fashioned radio player playing music softly in the background and dishes of food scattered on the blanket. But surrounding the blanket and the tree, was what looked like hundreds, of candles, all lit and shining brightly.

Louis had done this. For me?

Tears sprung to my eyes as I turned to face the man responsible for all of this 'Lou' as he saw my reaction, his expression changed to one of worry 'Is everything okay Hazza?' I fought against my eyes, threatening to let the tears spill 'Everything is absolutely perfect, just like you' I barely whispered and threw my arms around his neck. He relaxed instantly and his arms wrapped around my waist 'I'm so glad you think so babe. Come on, let's have some food, yeah?' I was still in danger of crying and I was pretty sure that if I tried to speak, my voice would quiver and probably break, and I'd ruin the moment, so instead, I just nodded. He pulled me through a little aisle in between the candles to the picnic rug and we sat down, and began to pick at the food. He had gotten plates of garlic breads, salads, vegetables (Carrots mainly but some sweet corn too), some chocolate strawberries and had even gotten the ingredients to make my most favourite meal in the whole entire world, tacos. He was the most amazing person I have ever met, and I am never going to let go of him. Through the entire meal, we didn't say much, we just stared deeply into each other's eyes, savouring the moment.

As we finished eating, he moved the plates to the side, turned the volume on the radio player louder and stood up. He held his hand out to me and I took it, pulling me to my feet. 'May I have this dance Mr Styles?' he grinned cheekily at me 'Why I would be honoured Mr Tomlinson' I replied. We were both grinning as he pulled me closer to him, chests and foreheads pressed together, my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. We swayed slowly to whatever song was playing, to engrossed in each other to be bothered by the song. He leant into me, and as our lips met, I felt my heart swell a million times its normal size in my chest. I still can't get over how amazing this boy is, and that he's mine. We continued to dance and kiss for a while until he pulled back, a mischievous grin on his face 'c'mon babe, let's get a better view of this all, shall we?' I cocked my head to the side, honestly confused about what the hell he was talking about. He simply jerked his head upwards, towards the tree and I immediately understood what he was talking about. I grinned and nodded my head madly as we made our way to the base of the big tree.

After about half an hour of laughing and lifting each other up, we both stood on a wide branch, just looking out at the end of the most perfect day of my life. As I stopped to admire everything surrounding me, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his warm lips against my neck, and the world stopped spinning. He was the only thing I could see, think, hear and even smell. He is my world. And then it hit me 'Lou, I love you. I love the sparkle in your eyes, I love your laugh, I love your sense of humour. I love your personality. I love the way I shudder under your touch. I love your smile. You have 6 smiles. A smile when you're happy, a smile when you're sad, one for when you're excited, one when you're tired, one when you're nervous and one when you look at me. I love the way you caress my face. I love the way you kiss my neck. I love the way you make me feel like I'm walking on air. I love how you trust me. I love your outlook on life. I love our positivity. I love that we can talk for hours about nothing without getting bored. I love how every time I look at you, you take my breath away. But most of all, I love you.' As I finished my little rant, I looked up into Louis' eyes and saw them filled with tears, love, affection and complete adoration. A single tear rolled down his cheek 'Harry, I love you too, so much' and with that, I felt my own tears overflow down my cheeks. He leaned forward, and gently kissed every tear off my face before kissing my lips, softly and lovingly. We climbed down form the tree and just sat snuggled in each other's arms for hours, not saying anything other than 'I love yous' and kissing repeatedly. If I died right now, I would go gladly. My life is complete. Before I knew it, I fell asleep in the arms of the most perfect boy in the history of the world, whom I loved, and he actually loved me back.

**Chapter 10**

I woke up shivering. It was so cold! Had I left the window in my room open or something? I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked around. I was in a park? Oh wait, yesterday was my date with Lou! The most perfect date in the history of the world! I was still sat in his lap, his strong arms wrapped around me, protecting me from everything… except the cold. I snuggled further into his chest, sighing contentedly, breathing in his heavenly scent, enjoying the proximity of our bodies. At that moment, his eyelids fluttered open and as his eyes met mine, a breathtakingly gorgeous smile broke out on his face, and his arms tightened around me 'Morning Gorgeous' holy FUCK his morning voice was sexy. Suddenly, he chuckled at me 'I just said that out loud, didn't I?' please say no, please say no… 'Yup!' he giggled, popping the P at the end. Great. Oh well, it doesn't really matter anymore, cause he loves me. I struggled to fight back a hysterical giggle from falling from my lips. Louis loves me! 'Yes I do babe. Forever and Always' his eyes were filled with love and I couldn't believe he was mine 'I need to stop talking my thoughts now' I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks, though I have no idea why. 'No you don't. It makes me happy, plus you look adorable when you're embarrassed' I could feel my cheeks getting hotter but I continued to stare deep into his eyes 'I will do anything to make you happy Boo'. Just as our lips were about to meet, the incredibly annoying sound of my cell phone rang out from my pocket, interrupting us 'Fuck you' I muttered at my phone, but Louis replied, enthusiastically 'sure, why not? I know you want to' I looked at him, trying to disguise the longing that I'm positive was showing on my face. He must have caught on to my pathetic act and chuckled at me 'Come on babe, let's get back. I didn't really expect to fall asleep and we have classes today' well poo. I'd completely forgotten we had school today. I pouted, attempting to do some adorable puppy dog eyes but pretty much failing miserably. 'Don't do that to me Haz. Come on, we actually have to go' he stood up, extending his hand towards me which I took graciously. He pulled me up and I flung myself into his arms, refusing to get more than 2 cm away from him. We walked slowly back to his car, my arms wrapped around his waist, my head resting on his chest, with his arms around my shoulders. I snaked one of my arms up his back and with that hand, I began to massage his scalp gently. I heard his heart beat speed up and an incredibly quiet moan rumble in his chest. I smiled to myself, proud that I had that effect on him.

As we reached his car, again he opened the door for me and I slid in, clicked my seatbelt, rested my head against the head rest and closed my eyes when his hand slipped into mine. He turned the radio on and began to sing along to the sound of 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran. I realised that I had never heard him sing before. I opened my eyes slightly, peeking through my eyelashes at him. He was sitting there, signing his heart out, a massive smile spread across his face. And he sounded incredible! His voice seemed to soak up every bit of air, making it hard for me to breathe. His voice was so pure, so angelic, so full of passion. He sounded so intense as he sang, but so light hearted. So sensitive, so vulnerable. The sound just filled my soul and I couldn't get enough of it.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down, and out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. Don't hold me down, I think my braces are breaking, and that's more than I can take. And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm. And if you're broken, I will mend ya, and keep ya sheltered from the storm that's raging on. I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down, and out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time, and out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now. I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down, and out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now._

As the song ended, I realised I had opened my eyes fully now and was staring at him, open mouthed. He glanced sideways at me and saw I was staring 'Was I really _that_ bad?' he blushed and focused his attention back on the road. 'N-no, Lou. You are fucking amazing! I didn't know you were _that_ good! Oh my god! I have the worlds most talented boyfriend! You have such a phenomenal voice! Holy shit! I'm in shock!' he blushed harder and giggled quietly 'Babe, I'm not _that_ good. Stop gushing.' He sounded so insecure and it was driving me insane that he didn't realise how freaking perfect he is.

Before I could argue with him, and tell him how amazing he is, the car stopped and he climbed out of the car, walked around the front and opened my door for me. I stepped out, taking his hand in mine, and we walked towards my dormitory building. The campus was empty, except for the odd person hurriedly scurrying here or there, everyone must be in the first lecture of the day. Vaguely grateful for the emptiness, I turned to Lou 'Louis, thank you so much for the best date anyone's ever had. It was perfect. Just like you' I looked him straight in the eyes, enunciating every word so he understands how deeply I believe this. He blushed the most adorable shade of crimson, his blue eyes shining with pride 'I love you so, so much Harry. God, I love saying that! But nowhere near as much as I love you' this time, it was my turn to blush 'There aren't even words to describe how much I love you Lou. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wish I could scream it to the entire world, how much I love you' as I finished, Lou was simply gazing at me with complete adoration. 'Bye Lou' I kissed him on the lips quickly, and walked through the doors to my dorm building. I raced to the window to watch him walk off, but instead I saw him still standing there, eyes locked on the doors I walked out. It looked like he was debating whether or not to follow me. In the end, he decided against it, turning to walk away but not before whispering 'I love you so much more than you'll ever understand. Bye Haz.'

I stood at the window, sniffing like a little girl, holding back tears. _What did I do to deserve him?_ I turned from the window and up to my room. As I entered my room, I was surprised to find Zayn sitting on the bed, looking at me expectantly 'How was your date with Lover boy?' I just snorted and rolled my eyes at him '_Louis_ was a perfect gentleman.' At this, Zayn snorted, but I ignored him, wanting to tell him about our dazzling first date. Thankfully, Zayn caught up on my enthusiasm 'So.. where'd he take you?' I launched into the story of our date, not leaving out any details, except for the details of our kisses. That, he doesn't need to know. To say I was pleased when Zayn 'Awwwwww'ed and hugged me when I told him Lou told me he loved me, would be an understatement. I was really glad Zayn was supporting me through this. At the beginning, I don't know what I would've done without Zayn to rant to.

Suddenly, Zayn's head snapped up from the bed and turned to look at me 'I just had THE best idea ever!' I raised an eyebrow at him, curious at what he was talking about 'So my new girl, Sneha, is having a party tonight! You should come! And bring lover boy!' I suddenly felt butterflies erupt in my stomach, I don't even know why. I pushed these feelings aside, it must just be excitement 'okay, yeah! It should be fun!' I explained, mainly to myself 'So tell me about your new girl!' he launched into a detailed description of the girl, virtually pouring his heart out to me. From what I listened to, her name was Sneha, she was a second year but new this semester, she had just moved from Australia and she was apparently _gorgeous_. From the way he was talking about her, I could tell he was falling for her, fast. He looked extremely happy, and that actually warmed my heart. I was unconditionally happy for the boy sitting across from me and prayed he would never get hurt. Snapping me out of my own thoughts, I remembered our plans for the day 'SHIT! Dude, we have to get to our lessons!' The look of fake alarm that flashed across his face sent me into a fit of hysterical laughter. Chuckling alongside me, Zayn straightened his clothes (goodness that boy can be vain sometimes), grabbed his bag and walked out the door shouting at me over his shoulder 'See ya later mate! Don't forget to tell lover boy!' I glared at his back until he had gone out of sight and turned to grab my stuff and exit the room.

I checked my schedule and saw that I had an hour sitting in a room being barked at by none other than Ms Hearne. _Massive trust_ I thought to myself. As I approached the room, I could hear her annoying voice ringing from about 20 metres away. Ever since the whole _Louis Incident_ a few weeks ago, I couldn't help but not trust her. There is just something about the way she looks at me, like she's just waiting for the perfect opportunity to just, I don't know, kill me in my sleep or something. She hates me, it's official.

I entered the hall and took my seat, I could feel her eyes boring in my back. Completely ignoring her, I sat down and began to absentmindedly stare out the window. She continued with her rant and was interrupted by someone knocking feverishly banging on the door. My head snapped up and I could feel the world's biggest smile plant itself on my face. It was Louis. God, I love this boy so much. Ms Hearne groaned and walked slowly to the door, annoyance very clear on her face. As she turned the knob, she sighed and turned to Louis 'Tomlinson. What do you want _this time?_' Louis simply grinned, causing my heart to flutter inside my chest 'Well thank you _so much_ for the kind reception' most of the class giggle quietly 'but I actually come with a purpose today' Ms Hearne rolled her eyes at him 'and what would that be Lou?' her calling him _Lou_ sparked an anger inside of me 'well..' he suddenly went all shy and dropped his gaze to the floor bashfully, but obviously over-exaggerating 'I missed my little first years. They're so adorable' Most of the girls 'awwwwww'ed when he said he missed us but he looked me directly in the eyes as he said the last part, causing me to blush. I heard the girls behind me whispering excitedly about him 'Oh wow. He's fit!' 'yeah but I heard someone saying he was gay!' 'really? Does he have a.. you know… boyfriend?' 'Apparently he's with…' she must've stopped to gesture towards me, I suddenly felt self-conscious 'Seriously?' she yell whispered 'that's just what someone told me. But he _can't_ be gay! He's too fit!' 'Which one?' 'Both' one of the girls replied, and both started giggling. I focused my attention back to Louis and Ms Hearne 'Louis, you really should get back to your lesson.' I pulled out my phone and sent him a text

_Zayn's new girlfriends party tonite :) feel like partying? Oh, and the girls behind me are talking about us! They think you're fit. I tend to agree. xx –Haz_

I looked up from my phone to hear his beep and him pull it out of his pocket, right in front of Ms Hearne, pulling a giggle from the rest of the class. As he read the text, a large smile spread across his face. He turned towards me and shot a wink at the girls behind him. They giggled like mad and scream whisper to each other again but I couldn't be bothered to listen. Louis turned back to his phone and his thumb started moving rapidly across the keypad. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

_Sounds fun :) well you don't have to worry about them, they're not exactly my type. I didn't even realise they were there, I could only see you xx – Lou_

I heard another round of giggles behind me and I turned my head slightly to see them both slightly leaning towards me, eyes, not so subtly, trying to read the messages. I shrugged it off, butterflies bouncing around inside my stomach. I was actually immensely please that some people know about me and Lou being together, seriously. 'That is _not_ a valid reason Tomlinson. Please, just leave' there was a hint of pain in her voice and I'm certain it was because of Lou's hinting towards me and it was obvious we were texting each other, and both grinning like mad. Lou obviously caught on as well 'Okay, sorry for the interruption' he did a quick, over dramatic, bow and exited the room, leaving me in awe of him. He is so confident, so sure about himself. Ms Hearne shot me a glare but continued on for the second time in about 10 minutes.

After sitting there in extreme boredness for an hour, we were finally dismissed and I realised that was the last lesson of the day. I excitedly ran to my dorm, jumped in the shower and washed my hair quickly. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my bedroom, to find clothes to wear tonight.

After about 45 minutes of pulling out clothing items and tossing them to the side, I finally decided on a simple, white V neck shirt with tan chinos and a navy blue blazer pulled over the top and simple red converse on my feet. I flicked my head to the side and ran my hands through my wild hair a few times before I was satisfied that I looked presentable. AT that moment I heard a knock at the door. I ran down the hall to the front door and swung it wide open as quickly and as forcefully as I could. I just couldn't wait any longer to see Lou. He stood leaning against the doorframe, and he looked amazing. He was wearing bright red skinny jeans, a blue and white striped shirt with black suspenders and white TOMs. _Fuck_ he making this impossible for me to not just pounce on him and take him right here and now.

'You look… incredible!' he gaped at me 'I could say the same about you, sexy'. We both chuckled and walked out the door and to his car, hand in hand.

**Chapter 11**

**Louis POV**

He looked so gorgeous, I don't even understand how it's possible for someone to look that perfect, but he did. Even now, I can't believe that Harry is my boyfriend.

As we climbed into my car, much like the many other times we've sat here, he leaned back, closed his eyes and took a hold of my hand. As he sat there, I couldn't help but constantly glance at him. He looked so peaceful, so angelic almost child-like, that just made me want him more.

I was so distracted by him the entire ride there, we pulled up before I was aware of what was happening (which was weird cause I am driving). He opened his door, and came around to open mine. We walked through the front doors of the large house, trying to avoid being shoved by sweaty bodies. We finally made it to the kitchen where we were greeted by an already vaguely drunk Zayn sucking on a smaller girl's face. I recognised her as the Australian girl who had just moved here this semester and who Harry had told me was Zayn's new girlfriend, obviously from what we were currently watching. As he began to lift her up so she was sitting on the bench, Harry walked up to them and pulled them apart, smirking. Zayn turned to him annoyed 'Are you gays _really_ that repulsed by straight couples?' I could tell he was just joking but Harry looked hurt 'I-I'm not gay. It's just my Boobear' he turned and hugged me around the waist, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. He seemed like a scared child, clinging to his mother for support. Why is he so adorable? I ran my fingers through his hair lovingly and kissed the top of his head. I had completely forgotten about the rest of the people at this party, right now, it was only me and my Hazzabear. And that's all I ever needed.

It wasn't until we were shoved apart by Zayn looking at us amusedly 'What is it with you straight guys? Are you really _that_' I stopped suddenly, realising that was really stupid. Some people really _were_ that repulsed by gays. But luckily, Zayn and his girlfriend just burst out laughing. I blushed and pulled Harry closer to me, never wanting to let go of him. Zayn turned back to his girlfriend and leant in to begin making out again when she put her finger on his lips, stopping him 'Hey guys, I'm Sneha, but my friends call me Sneezy. Drinks are out the back just by the way. And just for the record, I think you guys are super adorable' she flashed us a smile. I realised she was absolutely gorgeous. She was dark skinned like Zayn, tall, thin but curves in just the right places and deep brown eyes framed by thick, dark eyelashes. If I wasn't with the most beautiful, gorgeous, adorable boy in the world, I would definitely be interested in her. 'Thanks babe. That means a lot to us.' I smiled at her and she smiled at us again. I felt Harry pout against my chest slightly when I called Sneezy babe, but he shook it off 'And might I just say, you are as gorgeous as Zayn described you as. Don't tease him too much hun. I don't think he's gotten much for a while, so I don't think he'd be up for excessive teasing' he finished with a smug look directed at Zayn who glared at Harry but blushed and eyes darted towards Sneha who just laughed and blushed too. Zayn relaxed instantly and turned to me 'Oh and Lou, don't be too harsh on Harry here either. I know for a fact is having a few issues containing his urges. The amount of times that I've woken up to Harry moaning your name in his sleep and when I wake him up he instantly just runs off to the bathroom and I hear him-' 'OHMYGOD SHUTTUP ZAYN!' Harry had cut him off and was now as red as tomato, his eyes shooting daggers at Zayn. Zayn just chuckled and whispered something in Sneha's ear and pulled her by the wrist, leaving me and Harry in the mostly empty kitchen. There was only one other person and they were sitting in a dark corner by themselves and I couldn't really figure out who it was, and I didn't really care either.

I looked up at Harry, that's right he's younger than me and he's taller, and just chuckled at the fact that he was beet red 'Don't worry love. It's not just you' I winked at him making blush harder and me to lean up and take his lips in mine. The electricity that coursed through my veins the moment our lips met still shocked me. Every time we kissed, every time we touched, even if it was just his leg brushing against mine, an electric current ran through my body, threatening my knees to give in, which, if Harry caught me, wouldn't be _that_ bad. Harry pulled away all too soon, so he was simply resting his forehead against mine. I poked my bottom lip out slightly, protesting the loss of his lips on mine. He chuckled at me 'I'm going to get us some drinks babe, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere' he turned and walked off in search of yard where all the alcohol was being held. I sighed, my eyes following him as he walked out, particularly, his ass.

Suddenly, the person in the corner moved, getting up and walking slowly towards the door, past me. Just as they were going passed me, they stopped and turned to face me. The lights were still off and they're head was down so I still couldn't see who it was. I cleared my throat 'Can I help you?' the figure just chuckled unamusedly 'You ignored me' It was a female voice. Really familiar. I know that voice. Who is it? And what did I ignore them about? Oh my god. _Holy. Fuck. _'S-Sami?' she laughed again and bought her head up so she was looking me straight in the eyes. Shit, it was her 'What are you doing here? Isn't partying with your students a bit weird?' I attempted a joke but I was just too shocked that she was here to actually think up a _funny_ joke. 'Lou, Louis. Why did you ignore me?' she asked, her eyes looking at me full of innocence and.. hurt? 'Ignore you? I didn't ignore anything you've said. I don't even have your lessons anymore' I pretended to not know what she was talking about, but in all truth, I did know. She told me not to fall for Harry. But I did. I fell, hard. 'Oh Lou Lou-' I cut her off 'do _not_ call me that.' 'Fine, Louis. You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't make me say it' anger was bubbling up furiously inside of me. She thinks she's so clever, she thinks she knows everything about me. I clamped my lips together more tightly. 'Oh my God. Why are you so stubborn? Why is he so in love with you? Why did you choose him?' she barely whispered the last part and I don't think I was supposed to hear it but I did and I'm not going to lie, I knew she was interested in me when I had her last year, but I thought she had gotten over it. The words echoed around my head _why did you choose him?_ 'why did I choose HIM? What the fuck are you talking about! Harry is amazing! What I don't understand is why you think that I shouldn't be with him! I love him with all my heart and there's nothing you can do to stop that. You are delusional if you thought I ever cared for you!' by the end of that I was shouting. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth was open slightly. Her face was distorted into a mixture of sadness, surprise and embarrassment but she quickly rearranged her features so she was just blank, emotionless, her eyes cold as ice 'I know for a _fact_ that you had feelings for me! You were constantly flirting and winking and smiling and laughing.' I snorted at her 'in case you haven't realised, I'M GAY for fuck's sake! I was NOT interested in you! Harry is the only one I care about! So you can just go fuck yourself, cause sure as hell I never will!'

I was clenching my fists so hard that my knuckles were going white. I tried to relax them and move my fingers, but the anger and hatred I felt towards the woman standing in front of me right now prevented me from relaxing, even in the slightest. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath and thought of Harry and how he wouldn't like me getting this worked up over someone as insignificant as this teacher. As my brain finally got my fingers to move, I opened my eyes to find her closer to me, standing with her face centimetres from mine. My brain was screaming at me to back away, but there was something her eyes that paralysed me. 'I'm pretty sure you can make an exception from the whole gay thing for me right?' as she spoke, I could feel her breath on my lips but it wasn't as warm and sweet and inviting as Harry's. She was nothing compared to Harry so I don't know why I still haven't moved. She took another step forward so our chests were pressed together. It felt weirdly foreign to me, the curves in different places to when I do this with Harry. Harry's face flashed in my mind and that was enough to snap me back to my senses. I had just raised my arms to push her away when her body collided with mine and her lips smashed into mine. Her lips were softer than Harry's but that turned me off. I yearned for the roughness of his lips, the spark that he sends shooting through my body. She flung her arms around my neck and pushed herself closer to me, if that was even possible.

I hate everything about this kiss. It wasn't warm, inviting, passionate, amazing like mine and Harry's kisses. It was cold, stiff and actually gross.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like glass smashing on the ground. I turned around quickly to find him standing there, he had dropped the beers he had gotten for himself and me. He had an expression of overwhelming shock and pain on his face. He let out a small yelp and ran out of the room, eyes filled with tears threatening to overflow. I turned back to Sami and glared at her 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I HATE YOU AND YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC PERSON IVE EVER MET! I CANNOT BELIVE YOU JUST DID THAT!' and with that I ran out of the room in the direction he went off in, not even bothering to stay and hear her pitiful explanation.

I ran from room to room, searching for him. He was nowhere to be found. When I was about to give up and go and yell at her some more, I noticed the front door ajar slightly. I ran out the front door and ran through streets, my feet dragging, my body feeling like a thousand tonnes. I felt so heavy, so empty.

As I ran and searched and screamed his name, he was the only thing on my mind.

Harry.

**Chapter 12**

**Harrys POV**

I picked up two bottles of beer from the cooler in the back yard of Sneezy's house. Zayn was right, she was beautiful. As I weaved my way through the crowds of closely packed, sweaty bodies, I heard what sounded like shouting coming from the kitchen, but I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. I wonder if Louis was involved in that? Probably not. It's probably just some drunken argument between some random people that have known each other for about 10 minutes. As I got closer, the shouting was silenced and I assumed they had made up or moved to another room.

As I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks and my lungs felt like they had been severed and are currently chilling on the bottom of my stomach. Louis. Ms Hearne. _Kissing?_ What the fuck is going on here? I was vaguely aware of the beers falling from my grasp and smashing on the floor, wetting my feet but all I could focus on was the scene taking place in front of me. The sound of the smash got Louis' attention and he turned to me, surprise and worry written all over his face. I managed to get out a strangled yelp and turn and run straight out the front door. As the cold air hit my face, I stumbled backwards for a second, blinded by my tears, my brain completely fucked up thanks to what I just walked in on. Louis had cheated on me. With that… bitch… I can't even say her name. I faintly heard Louis running through the house, calling my name, but I kept running. I don't know where exactly I'm going, I just need to get as far away from that house as possible.

I continued to stumble blindly through the streets, re-running the nights previous events in my head. The kiss mainly. The only positive I could pull out from the whole thing, is that Louis looked completely surprised and uncomfortable, eyes still wide open. Other than that, everything else was negative. The biggest downside being, when I got there, his lips were still on hers. He hadn't pushed her away, he hadn't backed out of it and ran to me, holding back tears, begging for forgiveness but there'd be nothing to forgive, cause he came straight to me. But no, he complied with her and kissed her. He'd betrayed me. With almost every thought that ran through my mind, it felt like a knife was repeatedly stabbing through my heart and when my heart was completely destroyed, it moved onto every other part of my chest and then just all over my body until I was completely broken and I lay curled up, holding myself together in a dark alleyway, with absolutely no idea where I am. I yearned for Louis' arms, his comforting hugs but I banished these thoughts from my mind. I can never need Louis again. He's broken me and I am no longer allowed to want him in my life.

I remained in the little alley until my sobs had subsided into hiccups and my tears had slowed enough for me to see. I slowly stood up, my head spinning slightly, disorientated from the time I spent on the ground. I walked back through the streets, trying to remember where I had come from but failing miserably. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and scrolled through my contacts until I found it. After a few rings, he answered, sounding pretty drunk, slurring his greeting 'Helloooooooooooooo' he giggled at the end and I rolled my eyes at my friend's stupidity 'Zayn' sniffle 'I need you to come pick me up' my voice broke at the end, showing my vulnerability. 'Where are you mate? What's happened?' he suddenly sounded almost completely sober. 'I-I don't know where I am. And L-L-Lo… _He_ cheated on me. I walked in on him kissing that _bitch_' he was silent for a second 'okay, mate, I need you to find the tallest, or most well-known building or landmark around you and tell me that. And Louis cheated on you? And which bitch? Ha, that rhymed' he chuckled slightly at his rhyming but I was not in the mood for jokes. I did what I was told and looked around to find the tallest building possible. The biggest thing I could find was an old church. I described it for Zayn and he knew where I was 'And mate, who did he cheat on you with?' he sounded so sincere, so worried. 'Ms Hearne' I spat the name into the phone, my eyes shooting daggers at a plant that lay on the edge of the sidewalk. Just saying her name pissed me off. 'Um, woah. Okay mate, I'm leaving the house now, I'll be there in about 25 minutes. Just wait outside the church and I'll be there as soon as possible. Stay safe, love you' 'Okay thanks, love you too' I hung up the phone and walked slowly towards the church. When I reached the church, I leaned up against a wall and shut my eyes, trying to ignore the world.

I had had my eyes shut for all of 2 minutes when I heard someone yelling my name. I snapped my eyes open, Zayn couldn't be here yet. As the yelling continued, my stomach dropped to my feet as I realised the voice, Louis. My eyes scanned the area, searching for him. I spotted his car driving slowly around each corner, his window down, screaming my name. I tried to stay as still as I could so he wouldn't see me. He continued driving closer and closer to me until I saw his eyes lock on me. Relief flooded his face 'Harry!' he called louder. I turned my head in the opposite direction to him, signalling that I'm pissed at him. Well at the moment, I'm beyond furious. I just have no way of showing that. He sped up until he stopped on the road right in front of me. I viciously swiped at my eyes, trying to conceal all signs that I had been crying. I couldn't let him know that this has had this effect on me, he probably knew, but I refuse to let it show.

'Haz, please listen to me' he begged 'Why the fuck should I?' I tried to put as much venom into my words as possible but more tears threatened to spill when I saw him looking so vulnerable, so scared. 'I didn't mean for it to happen! She kissed me! I didn't even kiss her back! She's crazy! I swear to God! I love you Haz, please, remember that! Can we please just talk?' I could feel my heart beating a million miles an hour in my chest, but I refuse to crack 'Louis. You cheated on me. There's nothing to talk about. You broke my heart. I have nothing else to say to you.' I turned to walk away but he caught my arm and pulled me back to him. 'Harry' his eyes begged me, his words pleading 'I'm so so sorry. Please, you have to believe me. I don't like her, I only love you' he said every word separately so I heard everything he said. 'Louis, the damage is done. There's nothing else we can do. Lou, It's over' a single tear rolled down my cheek, but I decided that it was okay. I had to let him know how much this hurt me. I had to make him feel as guilty as possible. At that moment, Zayn pulled up in front of us. Thank God for that boy's impeccable timing. I looked at Louis, tears streaming freely down his face, his breathing heavy. It broke my heart further to see him like this, but I held my chin high and walked over to Zayn's car, opening the door and clicking myself in 'Drive' I begged Zayn quietly. He complied, and the car moved forward slowly. We rounded the corner, leaving a broken looking Louis standing there, watching the car drive off.

As soon as we were out of his sight, I broke down. I curled my legs up into my chest, tucked my face into my knees and sobbed uncontrollably the entire way home. The image of Louis kissing her stayed in the front of my mind. No matter how hard I tried to think of something else, that image was the only thing I could think of. Every second I spend thinking about this, I felt my heart shattering slightly. Because of him, I could feel a hole in my chest, a hole that feels like it will never close and until it does, I will never be whole. When we reached the campus, he shook me gently and when I didn't move, I felt him scoop me up in his arms and carry me across the campus to our room. I noticed a few strange glances directed towards us but I couldn't care less.

He laid me down on my bed, brushed the hair out of my eyes and sat down on the end of the bed. I looked up at him and seeing his face so full of worry, so full of sincere love. I flung myself into his arms and a fresh wave of sobs broke out. We sat like this til about 4am in the morning when my eye lids became heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep. And when I say dreamless, I mean with absolutely no dreams. Every single thing I saw in my sleep, was a nightmare. And every single thing included Louis.

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next morning feeling like absolute shit. There's no other way to put it. My head was thumping, which is weird considering I didn't have anything to drink, the whole in my chest still aching, my body feeling like a shell, nothing inside of me. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, willing myself to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position where I can't feel the brokenness inside of me. My soul felt like it had been torn to shreds, my heart no longer in my chest. An image of Louis, standing there on the side of the road, eyes welling with tears, a sharp pain stabbed through my chest. But that pain was nothing compared to when I saw him kissing _her_, stabbing me in the back instead.

I attempted to drag myself up and out of my bed, feeling like I should be hungry, but I just wasn't. I felt as if I ate, the food would just fall straight back out of the hole in the center of my body. Gross, yeah, but I feel gross. I feel incomplete. Like a piece of me is missing, and I know, that Lou is the missing part of me. I grabbed the pillow on the other side of my bed, and pressed my face into it. _Big mistake_; this pillow had Louis' smell all over it. I inhaled the scent deeply, closing my eyes and imagining his strong arms wrapped around me, protecting me from the world. But he's not. He's probably off with her somewhere, making out, not even giving a thought to me, sitting here wallowing in my own pain and misery. Well not anymore. Determined do to something to get him off my mind, I managed to pull myself off of the bed and took one step towards the door before collapsing into a groaning heap.

**Zayn's POV**

_Thump._ Followed by Harry's groaning. Oh fuck, what has he done now? I ran from my room to his, to find him sprawled out on the floor, his arms wrapping themselves around him, as if trying to hold him in one piece. _Shit_. 'Haz, Haz! Are you okay?' I saw him grimace slightly at my use of Louis' nickname for him but soon forgot and went back to holding himself together. 'C'mon Harry. Talk to me!' he groaned again and attempted to say hi but came out more like 'H-ughhhhhhh'. I chuckled without humour and extended my hand out to him 'C'mon mate, let's get you back up in bed' he tried to reach for my hand but fell back in pain, moaning and tears beginning to form in his eyes. I scooped him up in my arms and carried him to his bed. When he was safely on the bed, I arranged us so he was leaning on my chest, his head tucked into the crook of my neck. It wasn't until I felt the warm trickle of water droplets running down my chest that I realised that he was crying. I hugged him closer as he began to let out sobs, snivelling into my shirt.

I hugged him until the sobs turned into hiccups and he slowly pulled away from me, his eyes searching mine, for what I'm not entirely sure. I looked at him properly. His eyes were red and puffy from crying but I could see the green in his eyes had faded to a murky green, mixed with grey and the usual sparkle in his eye had gone. Not only his eyes, I could see it in his face. His face was pale and looked vaguely droopier. I could see that this had hurt him terribly inside. 'Harry, you wanna talk?' I looked at him worriedly, wondering if he was going to talk. I highly doubt it. He shook his head slightly before collapsing into my chest again, I was right. I massaged his head lightly, brushing the curls out of his face and kissing his forehead every now and then. We sat nestled together the entire day, me only moving to go to the bathroom and help Harry to the bathroom, and to get food for Harry and I. Harry never ate, but I always got enough food for him too. He looked so broken, so fragile. I moved him with such care and tenderness that I was afraid he might break if I lay one wrong finger on him. It broke my heart to see him like this.

A week had passed since the party, and Harry was still stuck in this stage of depression. He had barely eaten, barely spoken, he had lost so much weight he was only skin and bones and all the colour in his eyes was gone, now just a dull grey. He looked awful. We had slept in the same bed every night and almost 3 times every night I have woken up to Harry sobbing and his arms holding himself together. He was fading away, anyone could see that.

After another day of Harry sobbing, me calming him, and him sobbing some more, I finally snapped. I can't just sit around here and let Harry feel sorry for himself, and we don't even know how Louis is reacting. I'm pretty sure he'd be similar to Harry but I need to check. I excused myself, grabbed his phone and as I walked out the door, I saw his eyes follow me out of the room, worried about being left alone no doubt.

As I stepped into the living room, I scrolled through his contacts until I found 'The most sexy amazing perfect person I have ever met a.k.a Louis Tomlinson my boyfriend 3' he really should not have let Louis put his number in his phone. I hit talk and paced around the living room as I listened to the tone drone on and on. Just when I was about to hang up, I heard some yelling, whimpering and an exasperated sigh 'Hello?' a very weary voice answered the phone, but the voice didn't belong to Louis. Even with its layers of tiredness, worry and frustration, the voice was vaguely soothing and kind of sexy. I began to imagine what the person that this voice belonged to looks like, a dirty brown hair, deep brown eyes, just overall attractive- 'Hellooooooo?' the voice enquired. 'Oh hey, sorry. Who's this? I thought it was Louis, I must've gotten the wrong num-' the voice cut me off 'Hey, yeah no this is Louis' phone, but this is Liam talking. Louis isn't really up for talking to you Harry at the moment..' he trailed off. Liam. I like it, it suits him. Then I realised he still thought it was Harry 'Yeah this isn't actually Harry, this is Zayn, Harry's roommate' Liam sighed on the other side of the line. 'Oh, well as I just said, I'm Liam and I'm Louis' friend from home. We grew up together' then I heard him excuse himself from Louis and shuffle through the house until he was in another room probably. 'Well thank GOD you called Zayn. Louis has not moved from his bed for a week straight. I am beginning to go insane. I have barely spoken to anyone because Louis was afraid it had something to do with Harry but I couldn't really understand between his sobs' I sighed as well 'Harry's been exactly the same. I haven't even managed to get what happened out of him. Did Lou tell you what happened?' Liam sighed again and I could almost feel his warm breath on my ear and cheek through the phone, sending tingles down my spine. _Zayn, stop it. This is not the time for thinking about how hot you think the guy on the other end of this line is before you have even met him._ 'He said he was talking to that woman, what was her name, he kept calling her Miss Hine, Miss Hane..' 'Miss Hearne' I told him. 'Yeah, her. Anyway, so he was talking to her and she was flirting with him and he was telling her to go away and then she kissed him and that's what Harry saw. That's all he managed to get out before he completely broke down again' I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. So Louis didn't mean to do this to Harry, it was all Ms Hearne. Fucking _bitch_. Ugh, I hate her so much right now, but that's beside the point. 'I think Louis and Harry _really_ need to talk. But I highly doubt Harry's just going to sit there and talk to him, especially without breaking down in tears. And judging by what he's been saying in his sleep, I don't think he wants to talk to Louis, full stop.' Liam chuckled slightly in amusement. His laughter, no matter how tired and worn down, was melodical. I felt my chest warm slightly inside of me. 'And what exactly has Harry been saying about my poor Lou in his sleep?' I rolled my eyes at his joking possessiveness of the boy, but Liam couldn't see it 'He was just muttering things like jerk, dick, deusch, prick, fucker and then throwing the occasional _Lou_ in there so I sort of assumed that he was talking about _your_ _poor Lou_' I said the last part with the most sarcasm I could muster, but nevertheless, what I just said, it was all true. Harry mumbles and sometimes even cries in his sleep. Liam chuckled again and I closed my eyes, soaking up every part of it. 'My poor Lou' he repeated absentmindedly. After that, we talked for about another 25 minutes about ourselves, getting to know each other, (he gave me his phone number _eeeeeekkkkk!_) and saying absolutely nothing about Lou and Harry, besides mentioning them once or twice, but nothing about the little predicament we're currently in, before I heard a faint cough coming from the bedroom 'Zaynie?' he called faintly to me. I laughed at his little nickname for me 'Coming HareBear' I had learned to not say Haz or Hazza anymore, cause that reminded him too much of Louis. 'Sorry Liam, I gotta go. Ill text you later, yeah?' I asked hopefully 'Okay Zaynypie! I'll be looking forward to it!' I could hear the smile in his voice as I chuckled at his ridiculous nickname for me. 'Bye Li' 'Bye Zayn' and with that, we both hung up and I tossed Harry's phone across the bench, leaning back onto the fridge and sighing. He sounds amazing. Another muffled 'Zayynnnnnnnnn!' came from Harry's bedroom. I walked down the hall and into his room to see him sitting there, looking extremely worried 'What were you doing Zaynie?' he seemed so innocent, and vaguely hurt that I hadn't told him what I was doing. 'I was just on the phone bub, don't worry' he pouted for a second 'Who?' so child-like. Adorable. 'Don't even worry hun' I smiled as genuinely as I could, but it was a bit hard considering I wasn't currently speaking to Liam. He seemed to believe it and summoned me over to the bed, patting the spot next to him. I sat down and he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head against my chest and I kissed his forehead for what seems like the millionth time in the last week, but I couldn't seem to stop thinking about Liam.

We fell asleep in this same position, Harry resting on my chest and my brain completely occupied by Liam. Just needing to meet him, to touch him, to speak to him face to face. I want him and I've never met him, I've only spoken to him for half an hour in my entire lifetime and I need him. Oh God Zayn, what is wrong with you?

**Chapter 14 **

**Zayn's POV**

Today is the day that we hopefully end this madness. Liam and I have developed a plan to get Harry and Lou back together. It's a pretty good plan if I do say so myself, and planning it meant talking to Liam almost everyday, which I am _so_ not complaining about. In the time that I've spoken to Liam, I've found out he's originally from Wolverhampton, he has two sisters, Nicole and Ruth, and he's really into boxing. I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't imagined him; fit boxers body, covered in a thin layer of sweat. And I also googled him and there was a photo of him there during a boxing match. If I was a girl, my ovaries would've died there and then. No questions asked. _Fuck_ he is hot. His body is just- My thoughts were interrupted by a groaning Harry stumbling into the living room type area where I was sitting on the couch. Lately he's finally starting to come out of his bedroom, even if it is only for half hours at a time then he'll just return there for another hour then come out again. It's better than nothing I guess, but I still miss my best friend.

He sat on the couch next to me and I barely felt anything at all. I should have felt the couch dip slightly but nothing happened. He barely weighs enough to weigh down the couch. As every day that passes, he looks more horrible. He's lost so much weight, cause he's not eating at all, and he is just skin and bones. His usually pink tainted cheeks are hollowed out and a sickly combination or green and grey. His eyes are now completely grey and almost glazed over, a drastic change to the green eyes that used to be happy, used to have a sparkle in them, with a smile always planted on his face. I haven't seen him smile in weeks. He's barely spoken too. When he was with Louis, anyone would have a hard time shutting him up or trying to wipe the smile off of his face. Now, if I attempted to crack a joke or cheer him up in any way, he shot daggers at me that could start WWIII. 'Hey love, vas happenin?' I asked gently, trying to avoid the inevitable cold looks and muttering under his breath, but instead, he looked up at me, his eyes filled with pain, guilt and loneliness. 'Zayn, does he miss me?' his voice was so rough, so raw and vulnerable, and it completely broke my heart. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and he hung his head, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. My feet instinctively took me over, next to him 'Of course he misses you HareBear! Liam says he's doing the exact same thing you are. You both love each other, why don't you call him?' I offered him my phone. Confusion joined the mix of emotions in his eyes and he sadly shook his head, declining my offer. I knew it was a long shot, but hey, it's worth a try. 'Fine, c'mon' I extended my hand out to him 'Get up. We're going out!' I tried to put as much enthusiasm in my voice as possible. Anything to make him come. He snorted lightly and looked up at me, his face twisted into an expression of confliction and horror 'Do we _have_ to?' he whined 'Can't we just stay _here_?' I shook my head at him 'Not a chance. Now get off your ass and go get changed Harold.' He rolled his eyes at my use of my extension of his name. I pulled him by the elbow, attempting to get him to get up but he wouldn't budge. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. 'Fine, suit yourself' I muttered and picked him up and carried him into his room.

After about 40 minutes of wrestling with Harry, I had finally got him changed and ready to go out. I grabbed my phone, wallet and key and as we stepped out of the room, I wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, preventing him from getting away and running back into the dorms. As we walked through the campus, many people would stare at us, and whisper. I would probably do the same thing, considering how Harry looks.

We finally reached the small drama space we Liam and I had set our plan. The room is quite small, only fitting a relatively small stage and about 5 rows of seating. When Harry figured out where we were going, he began to struggle against me. I tightened my grip and when he realised his efforts were futile, he began quietly sobbing into my shoulder, occasionally muttering 'Lou'. I'm guessing it's cause Louis is studying Musical Theatre and the stage probably reminds Harry of him.

I pushed the doors open and pulled Harry down into a seat, moving my hand from his waist so our fingers were interlocked, still making him unable to escape. We sat in silence for a while, Harry's occasional sobs turning into him hiccupping into my shoulder. He pulled away and looked at me through suspicious eyes 'Why are we here? What are you doing?' there was definitely a tone of cautiousness, I'm pretty sure he's figured out it has to do with Louis. 'I'm meeting some people here and I just wanted you to get out of that damn room. So here we are' that whole thing wasn't a lie, I was meeting people and I did want him out of that room but there's more I'm not telling him and I absolutely _hate_ lying and liars. He seemed content with my answer and just as he went to place his head on my shoulder and relax, the doors swung wide open with two figures virtually wrestling in the doorway. The room was still dark and outside was bright, obviously, so we couldn't see exactly who it was but I already knew.

One of the figures eventually get the other in a headlock and, after closing the door, guided the defeated one into the space and sat him down in the seats next to us. After the bright flash of light, my eyes readjusted and I could perfectly see Liam sitting next to me, dealing with a squirming Louis under his arm. I turned to Harry whose mouth was open slightly and his eyes wide with shock and anger. I turned back around so I was facing Liam and Louis and I looked at Louis. I mean, _really_ looked at him. He looked incredibly similar to Harry. He'd lost an astounding amount of weight, which is alarming considering he was really skinny before, his usually excited blue eyes were now a similar shade of grey to Harry's and his whole body juts looked tired and defeated. _They are two seriously fucked up people_ I thought to myself _they are both obviously hurting over this. Why can't they hurry up and make up yet?_ With an exasperated sigh I turned my focus back to the boys surrounding.

I looked at Liam, _Okay, they're here. Next part?_ He nodded slightly, as if answering the unspoken questions floating around my head. He cleared his throat and turned to Louis 'Lou, Do you want to tell Harry what happened that night?' Lou nodded sadly and looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. I knew Harry well enough that I saw him melt slightly at the way Louis was looking at him. Now it was my turn to speak 'Harry, are you going to sit here and be civilised or are you gonna be a git and ignore your poor Lou here?' I called Louis Harry's Lou intentionally. Everyone knew that Harry was possessive and that was part of the reason this had affected him so badly. The surprise in his eyes was unmistakeable, to me, when he registered this thought, but carried on 'Civil' he managed to breath out. I nodded, 'good. Okay Lou, the floor is yours' I gestured to the stage. Louis looked uncertain but stood up and walked to the center of the stage. As soon as he was standing still, he paused and took a deep breath and seemed to relax almost instantly. Liam had mentioned that Louis had told him that he always felt invincible on a stage; that he could do anything. So that's why we planned this whole thing in this space, cause we knew Lou could muster up the courage if he was in his element; performing.

He looked directly at Harry and drew yet another deep breath and opened his mouth to begin speaking.

**Harry's POV**

He was standing in the center of the stage and looking straight into my eyes. A shiver still ran up my spine when we locked eyes. No matter what he did to me, I will always love him. I know that, and I'm pretty sure Zayn does too, but I can't let Lou do this to me. I need him to know that if we can make this work again, that he can't walk all over me. I need him to know that I am strong, not just a baby he can fuck and leave, abandoned.

He opened his mouth to speak and I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. Suddenly he fell to the ground, covering his face with his hands, and began sobbing uncontrollably. Without a second thought, I jumped up from my chair and ran straight towards him, jumping over a few chairs along the way but I don't care, I need to get to my Boobear. As I reached him, I instinctively wrapped my arms around him as he sobbed into my shoulder. As he sobbed, he tried to speak 'H-Hazzzz, I'm so s-s-s-sorry! I-I didn't m-m-mean to. Sh-she kissed me! I s-s-swear! I d-don't even l-like her! I f-fucked up, I k-know b-but… I still love you!' he said the last part with such strength and force that even he looked surprised, his, slightly discoloured, but still beautiful eyes widened slightly, stopped sobbing and he sat up straighter 'Harry, I still love you! I will do whatever it takes to make you mine again! I will apologise a million times, I will never leave your side, if you want I'll avoid you for as long as you need. Harry I would do anything for you. You are the most important thing that has ever happened to me and I don't think, no, I know I won't be able to go on without you. Harry, I need you more than I need air, food and water. I would give it all up, cause you are my other half, my soulmate. We belong together, and I will wait as long as necessary for you to realise that. Because you are the most perfect person I have ever met, so I will try to be as perfect as you, even though I know that I don't deserve you, even in the slightest' I opened my mouth to object by he just continued 'Harry, you are kind to everyone, even the people you don't like. You are beautiful, inside and out. Your smile makes my heart flutter and your laugh makes my stomach erupt into gorgeous butterflies. When you touch me, I get goosebumps over virtually my entire body. When we kiss, I can electricity pulsing through me. And when you leave me, even if it's just to go to the loo, my body fills with despair. I sit there and watch the door you left through until I see your curly mop of hair emerge, and the relief I feel is incredible. These past few weeks, have been the worst time in my whole entire life. I felt guilty, miserable, just plain awful that I did that to you. You would never say it, but I know how sensitive you are Haz. I can see how the looks we sometimes get as we walk around holding hands affect you. I see your eyes instantly drop to the ground and you move closer to me. You get hurt by those looks, because you are sensitive and loving. I honestly don't give a fuck about those people because I have you and that is all I need. Ever. Harry, you are my forever, I know that. I just hope that I'm yours' as soon as he had said the last part, his eyes dropped to his lap and began nervously fiddling with his fingers and biting his bottom lip. I sat there, shocked by what he had just said.

All of a sudden, it clicked. 'Louis' he looked up at me through sad eyes, looking like a lost puppy dog and it broke my heart 'Boobear. You broke my heart. It killed me seeing you with her' his eyes instantly dropped to his lap again, chewing away at his lips guiltily 'And you're right, you're not good enough for me' I heard a sob come from him and I quietened my voice 'You're too good for me. You are honestly the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of falling in love with. You are gorgeous, funny, incredible, kind, loving, caring, gentle, I could go on forever, because I still love you too.' He looked up at me, his eyes confused 'You-You love me? After what I did to you? No, Harry, you can't. you just feel sorry for me. That the man I love, probably hates me-' I cut him off 'I could never hate you Boo' 'incredibly dislikes me' he continued. I rolled my eyes at him, the corners of my mouth twitching into a tiny smile 'Louis William Tomlinson, I fucking love you okay? And I forgive you for what happened. I understand that it's not your fault, it's that fucking whore Ms Hearne, who frankly, can go die, and I would laugh and spit on her grave. And not because she made me feel this shitty, but because I can see how much this has hurt you too. I was stupid for not listening to you, not letting you have a chance to explain what happened. And I'm sorry.' I looked straight into his eyes, which seems already brighter and more Lou-like. 'Harry don't you fucking _dare_ apologise to me. It was all my fault. I should've pushed her away sooner or just not talked to her to begin with. I should've known she was up to something and I was a blithering idiot not to just come straight to you. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry babe, could you ever forgive me?' I leaned in closer to him 'I am way past you babe' I muttered and I pressed our lips together. It was a kiss full of love, adoration. It was such a sweet and gentle kiss and it simply displayed how much we love each other. There was no trace of lust or want in there, it was pure lovey dovey shit, and I loved it. I love him.

We pulled away, but only so our foreheads were still touching. I opened my eyes to find his eyes trained carefully on me, a cautious grin tugging on his lips 'So do you forgive me?' I pulled back quickly and play punched his shoulder. 'Of course I do you big lump!' he held his hand on his heart overdramatically 'How could you! You hit me and then call me a lump? I thought we had solved all of our issues, but no, bigshot Hazzabear has to go and ruin things again!' he muttered sarcastically before falling against my chest, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt. My Boobear was back. 'I love you, so much' I placed a feather light kiss in his hair and I felt him relax and smile against my chest 'I Love you more than you will ever know' the words still sent a tingle through my body and I began repeatedly kissing his head.

Suddenly, he pulled away from me, a mischievous glint in his crystal clear blue eyes. Yep, he was definitely back. 'What can you hear?' I listened intently and I could just make out a soft moan. What the-? Oh. My. God. My eyes searched the seats in front of me and sure enough, there was Liam and Zayn. Making Out. A smile broke out across my face and I turned to Lou. He had the same look on his face. We silently got up and made our way up the steps to the row above where they were seated. He walked along the row until we got exactly above where Liam and Zayn were. I looked at Lou again and he nodded at me. We both moved our mouths closer to the boys' ears and screamed as loud and as high as we possibly could. They jumped apart, looking scared as shit.

Louis and I collapsed on each other, both laughing so hard we were crying. Liam and Zayn quickly joined in on our laughter and soon we were all just in a laughing heap on the ground. We all settled down soon enough and began to walk back to our dorm buildings. Louis and Liam walked Zayn and I back to ours first and Zayn and I both kissed our boyfriends good night and Louis whispered in my ear 'Words cannot even begin to describe how much I love you Harry Edward Styles. You confirmed today that you are actually the most amazingly perfect person in this whole entire fucking universe. I promise, I will never hurt you, ever again.' And with that, he walked off into the darkness, and I was left standing there, for the first time in a month or so, feeling complete.

**Chapter 15**

'Hazz. C'mon Hazzabear! It's time to get up!' I heard an angelic voice whisper into my ear 'C'mon babe! You gotta get up! C'mon hazza! Get your fat arse out of this bed now!' I simply groaned at him, and mumbled something along the lines of 'No, now fuck off and let me sleep' but came out more like 'Ngh, noo fugk oof and let me scheep'. He chuckled at me and I felt him move closer. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm lips on my own. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to him, but he managed to escape my grasp and stand next to my bed, towering over me again 'No more kisses for you until you get out of bed you lazy arse!' ugh fine. I swung my legs over the side of the bed so I was sitting upright, and watched him give me a smug smile and walk out of the room, swaying his hips. I think it's supposed to be an incentive to get up. Well, it worked.

I got up, pulled on some sweat pants and walked out to Louis, who was sitting on the couch in Zayn's and mine dorm room. Zayn… 'Where's Zayn? And how, may I ask, are you in here?' he played mock hurt, holding his hand over his heart, shock and offence playing on his face 'What? You don't want me here?' he got up and headed towards the door mumbling about 'never waking you up again. And I thought it was a fun way to wake up. Maybe I'll just get Zayn to wake him up every day if he's so concerned about Zayn' I got up and rushed after him, grabbing his wrist as his other hand was reaching for the doorknob to let himself out of my dorm 'I'm sorry BooBear! Please don't leave! I love you too much! Please don't leave me!' I begged him. He played conflicted, like her was debating whether or not to go. I dropped to one knee, his hand still in mine, and I looked at up him 'Louis Tomlinson, purely to prevent you from leaving right now, will you marry me?' he placed his free hand over his heart once again and pulled me up so I was standing, about an inch taller than him as always. 'Oh Harold!' he suddenly jumped into my arms so I was forced to catch him, holding him bridal style 'Of _course_ I will marry you!' he quickly kissed me on the lips 'Oh my, I have to go tell LiLi!' who the fuck is LiLi? Before I could say anything, he had leapt out of my arms and was running out the door and down the hallway, all the way through my dorm building and out the main doors, heading in the direction of his own dorm building. I automatically followed him, running after him, and caught up to him after a few steps, cause I am taller. We ran through campus, me shirtless, which of course attracted a few strange glances from people, but mostly, the glances were just pure wonder, from girls who were just enjoying seeing me shirtless. I wasn't one to really shy away from attention so I just smiled and laughed, and continued running to Louis' dorm building.

We finally reached his building and ran through the doors and up a flight of stairs until we reached the door 1D. Without thinking, we barged into the room, laughing and panting, only to find Liam on top of Zayn on the couch, lips locked, hands roaming and shirtless. I coughed awkwardly and Lou just burst out laughing, alerting Liam and Zayn that we were here. The jumped apart blushing, hair messy, lips red and swollen, and pants on slightly sideways, awkwardly showing the tents that had formed in both their pants. Louis obviously saw this too and looked to me, and we both burst out laughing again, tears streaming down our red faces. Liam looked downright pissed 'What do you want Tomlinson?' Louis stopped laughing enough to say 'Harry and I are getting married! But that's really not important right now' Liam and Zayn both looked confused at our laughter and looked to each other, eyes raking over the others body until they both saw their hard-ons showing from their pants. They both blushed a deeper shade of red, unsure of what to do next. Louis straightened out for a second and pointed at Liam 'You, in there' he pointed to Louis' bedroom. He then turned to Zayn, pointing his finger at him 'You, in there' he pointed to the bathroom. The boys both eyed him suspiciously 'Well I'm not letting you take care of each other's, so you're going to go to those rooms and take care of your own problems. I don't care _how_ you do it, just don't be too loud' the boys looked at each other bashfully, but walked into their assigned rooms. I continued laughing but Louis shushed me 'I bet Liam will wait for it to down itself, Zayn will hand' he whispered at me, a challenging tone in his voice. Well, challenge accepted. 'Nup, they'll both do it. Could you not see they were both intending to go further if we didn't walk in' he looked at me questioningly, but held out his hand 'You're on' I shook it but looked at him curiously 'And how exactly are we going to find out?' he looked at me mischievously, his eyes sparkling with a plan 'well, you will sit outside Liam's room, and I will sit outside Zayn's. Mainly cause Liam is like, my best friend and I _so_ don't want to hear him jerking off, and I'm assuming the same with you and Zayn' I nodded, feeling extremely awkward that we're actually about to do this. He turned and walked off towards the bathroom where Zayn was, sol I turned and walked to Louis' bedroom. I pressed my ear to the door, really hoping he wasn't doing anything. But sure enough, I could hear faint moans and whimpers, and the occasional 'Zayn'. My thoughts drifted to Liam in there, thinking of Zayn, which soon turned into Louis in a room, thinking of me.

I ran out before anything could get too intense and I get myself into something that I didn't really want to undo. I ran into the living room to find Louis there, concentration on his face, a pillow resting on his lap. I looked at him and it clicked 'You too?' I laughed 'I believe there's no one in the kitchen…' he grimaced at me but blushed slightly 'Was Liam…' I laughed again and nodded 'Zayn?' he also nodded. 'I win! Woooo! Woooo! Suck on that Tomlinson!' He grinned at me cheekily 'I will Styles, believe me I will' my face flushed too and I giggled. Woah, wait, I just _giggled_. Great.

Thankfully, Liam and Zayn both chose to walk in at that moment, diffusing the tension that was forming between Louis and I. 'Well, who wants to go to a movie?' I ask them. Everyone instantly perks up and begins to discuss movies and Liam asks if he can invite his and Louis' other friend Niall. Everyone agreed, and soon we were on our way to the closest cinemas to see 'The Dictator'. Louis and I went in his car, and Zayn and Liam went in Liam's car. Mainly cause Louis and I didn't want to be anywhere near those two alone for a bit.

When we arrived, we met up with a blonde boy with a strong Irish accent and what seems like a permanent smile etched on his face. He was smiling and laughing the entire time until the movie started. I was sitting with Louis, his arm wrapped around me, and Zayn was with Liam, his arm wrapped around Zayn and Niall was sitting between Liam and Louis, laughing at virtually everything on the screen. He seemed like such a fun little guy, a little ray of sunshine, a massive ball of energy. I could get used to having him around.

When the movie ended, we all decided to go out for pizza. Making our way to the nearest pizzeria, we all sat down at a booth and just chatted and laughed our way through the night. Mid-way through a conversation about whether Megan Fox or Jessica Alba were hotter, I felt a hand squeezing my thigh. I looked down to my lap to find the hand belonging to Louis. I looked up to him, and saw he was completely immersed in the conversation at hand. Suddenly, I feel the hand sliding up my leg, closer and closer to my crotch. He runs his fingers over me teasingly, and my entire body tenses. Zayn, who is sitting next to me, obviously notices and turns to me 'You okay mate?' I nodded, not trusting my voice to be strong enough. Seemingly satisfied with my answer, Zayn turns back to the conversation at the table around him. Louis continues to put more pressure on me and a quiet moan escapes my lips. _Fuck_. Louis looks pleased with himself and the rest of the table just look confused, unaware of what's happening beneath the table. I cough, attempting to cover it up and obviously, the other boys don't really want to know about it so they just shrug it off. Suddenly, Louis grabs it and I splutter loudly and I can feel my eyes bugging out of my head. Louis smiles smugly again and turns to the boys 'I don't think Harry's feeling too well at the moment, I think I'm just going to take him back to campus and make him better, eh Haz?' again, I simply nodded. He chuckled lightly again and held his hand out for me to take, so I took it and pulled him out of the restaurant and to his car as fast as possible, not wanting anyone to see the problem, he had caused, in my pants.

The car ride back to campus was one of the most awkward car rides of my life. I was trying desperately to get it down, and every few seconds Louis would turn and look at me, laughing every time. 'Shut up you. This is all your fault anyway' however this just made him laugh harder. Even though I was trying to be annoyed at him, his laugh was just so carefree and magical, I couldn't do anything but smile along with him. Damn his irresistible cuteness. We finally pulled up in the car park of the school, and Louis and I walked slowly to my dorm building, hand in hand. Just as we walked up to my door, Louis spun me around so I was facing him, and ever so gently, he placed his lips on mine. It was one of the sweetest kisses I had ever had, and I loved it, purely because it was Louis. He began playfully nipping at my lower lip cause an involuntary groan to come from my throat. He rolled his hips into mine lightly, causing another groan to come from me.

Struggling to get my keys from my pocket without my lips leaving Louis', Louis _oh so casually_ put his hand in my front pocket, retrieving my keys, but not without ghosting his fingers on the inside of my thigh, incredibly close to my…

As we finally opened the door, I pulled him back to me and our lips crashed together, this time not pausing to savour the feeling of each other. The moment our lips met, Louis thrust his tongue into my mouth so, instinctively, my tongue began to fight for control. As I had pulled him down, he had landed on me, ending up sitting on my lap but he soon changed his position so he was straddling me. He broke away, panting, gasping for air, but I never wanted my lips to leave contact with him so I made my way across his jawbone and down his neck, nibbling and sucking along the way, causing a few groans and even whimpers to erupt from Louis' throat when I hit a spot he liked.

As I felt his crotch harden against mine, I knew I couldn't take it much longer. My body yearned for him and he obviously wanted me. I needed Louis, I needed him now.

I had to pull back, gasping for air, but Louis continued, biting and sucking his way down my neck. It was then that I realized how achingly hard I had become and wondered if he could feel it. I was straddling him on his lap, of course he could feel it. He looked up at me, and saw the mixed expression of pleasure and lust, mostly lust, all over my face. He then scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style to his bedroom. He threw me down onto the bed, not violently, and just stood there, looking at me laying on the bed waiting for him. Obviously pleased with himself for what he has done to me. He then sauntered over to the bed, placing his hand on my hip, pulling me closer so we were pressed together 'L-L-Lou' I managed to stutter. He just looked at me innocently 'what are you doing Lou?' I quizzed him, not bothering to hide the enthusiasm in my voice. 'Whatever do you mean Harry' he replied as innocently as he could muster, though I could see the sides of his lips twitch, fighting back a devilsh grin. I sighed and decided just to go back to making out with him. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling his body down on mine, smashing our lips together. I don't care if it hurt, I just needed the feeling of his lips on mine.

We continued passionately for a while when I felt his hand tug and the bottom of my shirt, indicating he wanted it off of me. I obligingly lifted my arms, allowing him to remove it from my body. As my shirt was thrown into the corner of the room, I immediately pulled Louis' shirt up over his head. As I discarded his shirt, I was shocked by Louis' bare torso. I mean, I know he is muscly but this, he looked like a god. His arms were firm and muscular, his back was muscly and his chest and stomach were perfectly toned, barely one ounce of fat on him, leaving only his abs and the very intriguing V running down his stomach, being cut off by his trousers. Louis was tanned and the dim light of the moon streaming through the window, he looked incredible.

He looked up at me, concerned 'Are you sure you wanna do this Harry?' I lay down next to him and nodded vigorously 'I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I need you Lou, I need you now' he smirked at me, trying to keep it playful, but I could see the lust darkening his eyes. I lowered myself onto him, connecting our lips once again. 'I love you Lou, I really, really do.' I whispered against his lips. He grinned at me 'I love you, Harry, more than I thought humanly possible' I still can't get used to hearing him say that, and it still makes my heart swell every time. He re-connected our lips, and they were the last words spoken that night. Well, except our names. They, were said quite a few times. Said, breathed, panted, screamed. Whatever.

**Chapter 16**

I woke up with a sleeping angel in my arms. You'd think after all this time and all the things we've been through, I would stop thinking he is an angel, but I can't. He's just too amazing. I let my eyes wander around his face. Trying to take it all in, trying to take a mental image of him, so I can always have him with me. I tried to lock in every perfect aspect of his face. When he sleeps, he smiles slightly and he isn't thinking, and he looks so much younger. His mouth is parted slightly and he is taking long, deep breaths. I squirmed my way further into his chest so my ear is resting over his heart. The steady _boom, boom, boom_ of his heart sent a shiver down my spine and I was incredibly comforted by the sound. That one little part inside of him that is responsible for his living. I can't imagine a world without him, without his laugh, without his smile, without his smell, without his personality. Without him. I shuddered at the thought. All the things I love about him, gone. The way he flicks his hair to get his fringe out of his eyes. The way his eyes crinkle at the sides when he smiles. The way he places his hands on his stomach without realising it, when he laughs. The way one touch can calm me instantly. The way he knows the exactly right thing to say to me, no matter what mood I'm in. The way we can almost read each other's mind, that with one look, we know exactly what the other is thinking. The way he understands me, almost better than I understand myself.

I sighed in contentment and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, eliminating the non-existent space between us. I felt him wrap his arms around me and, he too, sighed blissfully. He kissed the top of my head and I shivered. The effect this boy has on me.. He took his phone from the bedside table next to my bed, and took a photo of us. My head nuzzled in his neck and him kissing the top of my head. I have to admit, we looked like an adorable couple. I watched him log onto twitter and he uploaded the photo.

Louis_Tomlinson: Me and My beautiful Hazzabear 3 morning babe :) xx

I giggled at him and kissed his neck softly. We snuggled together for a few minutes, kissing lovingly, not lustfully. Interrupting us, I heard Louis' phone beep on the bedside table. He groaned, but reached over to answer it. 'Hello? Hey! How are you? .. yeah I miss you too! .. how are the girls?.. uh-mu-uh-um- put her on .. Charlotte Tomlinson, you give your sister back her doll now, or I will go there and kick your butt .. no love calm down im joking .. no you don't need to tell mum on me .. she won't listen to you though .. just put her back on please .. love you too .. yeah, no worries .. yeah, um, how did you know? .. oh right, forgot you had that now .. umm okay?' he handed the phone out to me 'She wants to talk to you' fuck, wait, who is it? 'She? Who is it?' I could feel the panic spread across my face 'It's, uhh, it's my mum' holy shit. Fuck. Shit fuck. Crap. 'Uhh, okay' I reached for the phone uncertainly 'Hello Mrs Tomlinson' I said, voice shaky (**A/N:** phone conversation will be Harry in bold, Mrs Tomlinson in Italic) '_Honey, please, call me Jay_' **'Okay, jay, how are you?' **_'Fine sweetie. Thankyou. Now, I hear you are dating my son' __**'**_**Yes, Yes I am.'**_ 'Well, at least you sound sure. I just want him to be happy. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just, I know he's had his heart broken badly before, and I couldn't stand to see him go through that again' _**'Trust me Jay, I would never even dream of doing anything to hurt Louis. I love him with all my heart' **Jay made an approving sound on the other side of the line _'Good. Now, I have asked him to come home for a visit, you are welcome to come.'_ **'I would love to, when would he be leaving?'** _'He said he would leave maybe tomorrow?' _**'Um, yeah. Would it be too much of a bother for me to come for a day or so then come back here on my own? My sister is coming to visit me and I haven't seen her in a few months'** _'Yes dear that would be fine'_ I could hear her smiling on the end of the line. **'Thankyou Jay. Now would you like me to put Lou back on?'** _'Just one more thing Harry. I saw the photo he posted on twitter, which is how I knew you were together. I just want to let you know that… he's never done that before. With anyone. He has always been a bit shy when it came to his relationships. He's never posted photos like that before. Have you both said I love you to each other yet?' _**'Yes'** _'I can tell he really loves you. So I know that even the little things you do will affect him. Please, just, be careful with him?' _** 'I wouldn't dream of doing it any other way'** _'Thankyou Harry. Now if you could please put Lou back on?' _**'Of course Jay. Thankyou.'** I handed the phone back over to Louis who was just looking at me curiously. He took it and began talking again 'Really? .. thankyou so much mum! .. I do too .. thankyou mum .. see you soon .. love you too' he took the phone away from his ear, hitting the end call button. 'So.. I'm meeting the mother. Shitttttt' he chuckled at me, gazing at me with adoring eyes 'Don't even worry babe. She really likes you' I smiled at that. 'She said you were leaving after a day cause your sisters coming up. Is Gem coming?' I forgot I hadn't told him yet 'Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you before i meant to I just forgot' I smiled at him sheepishly. 'No worries babe. I'm just so excited you're meeting my family' he kissed me briefly on the lips and ran into his room, pulling out a suitcase and stuffing clothes into it. He looked so excited, like a child unwrapping the biggest birthday present they've ever seen. I smiled at him and sat down next to him, pulling out my own smaller bag, shoving a change of clothes in there. I'm excited too, don't get me wrong, but im so nervous. _What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm bad for Louis? What if-_ 'Babe stop thinking so hard. Let's just go to bed, there's a long drive to Doncaster so we'll have to get up pretty early. Let's just sleep' I nodded at him as we snuggled into our bed.

I was woken by a pair of warm lips pressed against my own. My eyes fluttered open to see two startling blue eyes, sparkling with excitement and anticipation. This is the second time I've been woken up like this, and I could very well get used to it. 'C'mon babe! Let's go meet the fam!' he beamed at me excitedly. Not wanting to move but definitely not wanting to ruin his mood, I let him pick me up and carry me in his arms to the other side of the room where my clothes that I laid out the night before sat. I sighed and rubbed my eyes sleepily before pulling my clothes on, with a little help from Louis.

When I was dressed and fed, we grabbed our bags and walked out the door. The sun was partially hidden, it only being 7:30 in the morning. Louis had insisted that we leave early, to miss the traffic, but I knew that he was just really excited to see his family. It was adorable really, so I just let him think I believed him about traffic.

As we hopped into the car, he flipped on the radio just as 'Call me Maybe' (Song by Carly Rae Jepsen just in case you live in a hole and don't know it) came on. He belted out the words, the entire time, a smile stretched across his face. Despite the fact that he was practically screaming the words, he sounded as good, if not, better than the first time he sang for me. This time he was full of energy, his eyes twinkling like a Christmas tree and his voice sounding as pure and perfect as ever. I thought back to the time I first heard him sing. It was 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran. Thinking about it, I realise what the words meant. _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love, I'll pick you up when you're getting down, and out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now._ After all the things that we've been through, I realise how much I love him. If we never had a reason to be apart, we never would've missed each other and seen what happens when we're not together. I never would've realised how much in love I am with him. I suddenly felt a strange pang of thankfulness towards Ms Hearne. If she never.. kissed him, then we would still be taking each other for granted.

I sighed in contentment and entwined our fingers, just loving the way our hands fit perfectly together, like a puzzle piece. I knew he was a part of me now, a part that I'm never letting slip away from me again. I dozed off, completely happy that this boy is mine and enjoying the feeling of our joined hands.

'Haz! Harry! C'mon time to get up we're here!' he started to subconsciously shake me with excitement. Deciding not to make him wait any longer, I pulled myself up from the seat, unbuckling my seat belt, grabbed my bags and began the walk up the driveway. I suddenly felt nervous butterflies erupt in my stomach. _holy shit_ I thought _I'm about to meet his fucking family. They're gonna hate me. Holy shit. Harry, snap out of it, breathe. Cmon. You can do this. Show Louis you're serious about this_. I felt Louis grab my hand and I was instantly calmed at the touch. _As long as you have Louis, You'll be fine Harry_. I stared into his eyes, his bright with anticipation and excitement, but there was also a slight touch of nervousness.

As we approached the door, he raised his hand to knock, but I grabbed his wrist 'What if they don't like me? Lou they're gonna hate me! What am I gonna do if they hate me? I can't-' Louis just looked at me through caring eyes 'Haz, they're gonna love you as much as I do' and he pressed his lips gently on mine and tried to pull away but I grabbed onto his shirt, keeping his lips connected with mine, never wanting to let him go. At that moment, the front door swung open to reveal a rather confused, but delighted, woman standing there. Louis squealed slightly into my mouth and I took my cue to let him go and pull away. 'Mum!' he rushed into the arms of the woman as she embraced him, smiling and running her fingers through his hair in a motherly way. I smiled at the interaction between my boyfriend and his mother. She pulled away from him and turned to me 'Hi honey. You must be Harry? I'm Jay. It's a pleasure to meet you' I looked her firmly in the eyes and held my hand out to her 'Yes I'm Harry, Louis' boyfriend'. I could see Louis out of the corner of my eye, watching with wide eyes at the scene playing out before him. Jay smiled widely and grabbed my hand, but pulled me into her for a hug. I was surprised at first but was soon comforted by the idea that she liked me enough to hug me.

When we pulled away, Louis was smiling widely and pulled us both back in for another hug. Louis kissed me gently on the lips and his mum squealed, fangirling over our relationship. At their mothers scream, I could hear four pairs of feet sprinting down the stairs into the living room where we were currently standing. As they registered Louis; arrival, they too, screamed and took turns pouncing on Louis and kissing his cheek. As we watched the reunion between the girls and their brother, Jay came over to me, slinging her arm over my shoulders, giving me a reassuring squeeze. I smiled gratefully at her just as Louis turned the girls attention to me 'Okay girlies, this here is my boyfriend Harry' the girls clapped their hands happily and ran over to me introducing themselves 'Hey Harry, I'm Charlotte but everyone calls me Lottie and-' 'Shuttup Lot. Hey I'm Felicite but everyone calls me Fizz' I turned to the two younger girls, they are twins 'Hello' they said shyly 'I'm Daisy' 'and I'm Phoebe' 'and we're twins' and smiled at them as they each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me over to the couch.

Louis sat in between Lottie and Fizz on the couch who had Daisy and Phoebe on their laps, and I was sat on Louis'. Daisy and Phoebe were fascinated by my curls, playing with them, running their hands through my locks. I giggled at them and I saw Louis' eyes sparkle with love and happiness that his family and I were getting along.

We spent the rest of the night talking to his family about school, our relationship and what's been going on here while he's been away. When the kids went to bed, Louis and I moved to a single chair and snuggled up together while his mum cooed at us, saying how adorable we are together. Eventually, I fell asleep in Louis' arms, him quickly following.

When I woke in the morning, I remembered that I had to leave this gorgeous family. I had to go back to meet Gemma which I was ecstatic about, but I was dreading leaving Louis, even if it's only for a few days. Much like the drive here, I had to leave early in the morning to get back in time for her, so I grabbed some food and went to say goodbye to Louis. 'I'm gonna miss you Hazza.' He stared into my eyes, upset prominent in his eyes 'I'm gonna miss you too Boo. But its only for three days. Then we will be back together, forever' he seemed vaguely happier at my words 'Promise?' he seemed so innocent and childlike 'Promise' I held my pinky finger out for him to take in his. He chuckled but took my finger in his and squeezed it 'Pinky promise.' I kissed him on the top of his head and walked out to my car, fighting back tears. Ridiculous, I know, but I feel like I'm leaving a piece of me behind. As I sat down in my car, I realised I hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Jay. I found a piece of paper in the car, and a pen, and quickly scrawled out a letter to her:

_Dearest Jay, _

_I would just like to thank you so much for allowing me to stay in your house while I have been here. It meant so much to me that you trusted Louis' judgement and let me in your home and it was so much fun to meet you and if I'm welcome, I would love to come back some day and treat you and the girls to dinner and a movie. They girls are amazing and I'm already starting to form a sisterly love for them. They are so much like Lou. _

_But Louis, he is a completely different matter. He is the most amazing person I have ever met. He is kind, loving, warm, friendly, beautiful; inside and out, funny and just all 'round amazing. I would just like to thank you for raising such a perfect son. I feel like I should let you know that I am very deeply in love with your son. Even though he is older, we both rely on each other and we both keep each other strong. I believe we are perfect for each other and I will never let anything hurt him or take him away from me. Even the tiniest things he does, can cause the most extreme reactions on my body. If he touches me anywhere, goosebumps will breakout and my stomach will erupt into butterflies, just at the simplest of touches. He is my everything. _

_Once again, it was lovely meeting you and if I could just ask one favour? Please be careful when you hold Louis, because you are holding my world. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Harry xx_

Satisfied with my letter, I folded it up and placed it on the doorstep. Walking quickly back to my car, starting it up and beginning the long drive back to my home.

**Chapter 17**

The drive back was horrible. It started raining about quarter of the way through the drive, fucking English weather, and so traffic was basically stopped making me stuck on a bus full of random strangers who, for some reason, all smell _really_ strange. I plugged my earphones in my ears, turned on my _Louis 3_ playlist and shut my eyes, attempting to sleep for the remainder of the trip. In my _Louis 3_ playlist, I had all the songs that reminded me of him; Ed Sheeran's give me love and Kiss me, Snow Patrol's Chasing cars, or songs that he had sung; Ed Sheeran's Lego House, Coldplay's Fix you, Plain White T's Hey there Delilah, Lady Antebellum's Need you now and all of those other stupid (but catchy) love songs.

With every song, came another memory of me and him together. 'Kiss me', reminded me of our first kiss. Then 'Hey there Delilah', when I had first slept in his room and woke up the next morning to him singing that in the shower. 'Fix You' he had sung gently in my ear one night when we had been sitting with Liam, Niall and Zayn. But when the album got to 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum, I skipped it, knowing if I listened to it for too long, I would start to miss him too much, possibly cry knowing that if I need to, I can't just go and wrap my arms around him. Plus, all the people on the bus would be giving me really strange looks.

We finally got off the motorway and started moving through the suburbs, getting closer and closer to campus, so we started stopping at more and more bus stops. Suddenly, I felt the seat dip down a bit so I opened my eyes to find a little girl with light orange ringlets framing her face and deep brown eyes piercing mine, sat next to me, watching me intently 'Hello' she smiled at me 'My name is Bella. My mummy likes Isabella but I want people to call me Bella.' I looked at her for a minute, startled by her boldness. She nodded her head slightly as if to say _come on, say something_. I coughed slightly and snapped out of it and smiled a charming smile at her 'Hello Bella, I'm Harry. How are you today?' she seemed satisfied with my reply and moved closer to me 'I'm good. But you look sad. Why are you sad Harry?' wow, she is inquisitive 'How old are you Bella?' she held up seven fingers and smiled proudly 'Seven. Okay. Well I'm sad because I just left someone very special to me and I miss them' she stopped for a moment and her eyebrows pulled together, indicating she was pretty deep in thought 'Did you leave your mum?' I shook my head, smiling at her adorableness 'Did you leave your Girlfriend?' I blushed and shook my head again and mumbled to her 'Something along those lines' she went back in thought when her head shot up again 'So you left your boyfriend?' I choked, on absolutely nothing, and I could feel my eyes bugging out of my head. Did I _look_ that gay?

'H-How do you know what that means?' she continued looking at me like nothing was weird about a seven year old girl knowing and, by the looks of it, being completely okay with it 'Cause my daddy's are gay. They're each others boyfriends. That's why my daddy's not living with my mummy anymore, because mummy is a girl and daddy likes boys. I'm going to live with my mummy for this week, but I always miss my daddy's when I'm with mummy. Mummy likes daddy Paul though. She thinks he's good for daddy Simon' I stared at her, dumbfounded, for a few minutes and I felt my face break out into a massive grin. She seemed to relax after I smiled at her and pulled her legs up so she was sitting on the thin bus seat cross-legged, facing me 'So, who's your boyfriend? Is he pretty?' I smiled at her 'His name is Louis, and yes he is very pretty. He has light brown hair that feels like feathers, gorgeous blue eyes that look like the ocean and when he smiles, my heart melts' I stopped there, forgetting who I was talking to. I blushed and stared at the ground and coughed awkwardly 'No, don't be embarrassed' she urged me and grabbed my face in both her hands, forcing me to look at her 'I think its nice that you talk about him like that. Do you love him?' I felt my smile widen and brighten 'yes.' I said confidently and her smile brightened too.

We talked the rest of the trip, the remaining hour and a half, about Louis and her fathers. She is actually the cutest thing of my life! Whenever she talked, there was a level of enthusiasm in her voice and a sparkle of interest in her eyes, and I found I envied her naïve and childish nature. When it was time for her to get off, I hugged her goodbye and she thanked me. I asked her why she thanked me, and she replied 'For being brave and being with Louis' and with that, she turned on her heel and walked off the bus.

I sat in silence for a while, shocked by her statement, but when I finally came back to my senses, I was thankful for her. I was thankful she sat and listened to me, I was thankful she gave me hope for me and Louis, but mainly I was thankful that she made me realise what I want with Louis. I want a family. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I want to adopt a child, or maybe even use a surrogate mother. I don't care, seeing how happy Bella was, and how please she was about her dads, I knew I wanted that.

I got off at the stop closest to campus and walked through the dreary weather towards my dorm to get ready to meet Gemma. By the time I got there, she was already standing at the reception desk, talking to the receptionist, who might I add, is a guy about the same age as her and is in fact incredibly hot. She was giggling and twirling her hair like a maniac, making heart eyes at him. I chuckled to myself to walked over to greet her, enclosing her in a massive bear hug from behind and trying to place kisses on her cheek, but from the awkward angle ended up kissing her neck several times. She squealed and craned her head to see who was attacking her and when her eyes landed on me, she squealed in delight and began kissing all over my face. Laughing and getting in muffled 'Harry's between sloppy kisses. Misinterpreting our greeting, the reception guys face fell, and he re-organised the already perfect knick-knacks sitting on his desk. When she finished covering me in her spit, I turned to the guy (who I had never seen before which I just realised that was weird seeing as he works in the building that I _live_ in) and spoke to Gemma 'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Gem?' she blushed and gestured between us 'Harry this is Josh, Josh this is Harry, my dipshit little brother' Josh's face lit up again, obviously please I was simply her brother, not her boyfriend or something 'Hey Harry. You live in this dorm?' I nodded sheepishly 'It's weird cause I haven't seen you before. How long have you worked here?' he chuckled 'Today is my first day actually. Your sister just came in and pretended to be a student here. I fell for it. Now I feel like an idiot.' I turned to a guilty looking Gemma and she giggled at him. Rolling my eyes at them, I muttered 'Well you can both be idiots together then' this caused them both to blush and giggle awkwardly. Laughing at my sisters awkwardness, I grabbed her arm, muttering a goodbye to Josh and pulled her off to my room.

On the way to my dorm room, we talked about everything from the global economic crisis to what we had for dinner last night. As we entered my room, I walked straight for my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, Gemma following quickly behind. I felt her roll over so her back was facing me, and I felt her sit up suddenly. Hearing a clatter of wood being moved and something being picked up, I turned to face her and saw that, in he hand, she was holding the photo that Louis had put on twitter of him kissing my head that I had printed off and framed on my bedside table. 'who is _this_? Dayummm he is _fit!_' she basically fucked him with her eyes and I felt the familiar pang of jealousy shoot through my body '_He_ is my best friend Louis. And _you_ are not his type. Besides, he's in a relationship anyway' I chuckled quietly at my reference about her not being his type. God I'm funny.

Her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously 'Why is your so called _best friend_ kiss your head, and staring at you with heart eyes?' I blushed and began fiddling with my fingers like they were the most interesting things in the world. 'I _told_ you, he's in a relationship. I didn't say with _who_.' her eyebrows pulled together in confusion then suddenly, her eyebrows flew halfway up her head, her eyes shot wide open and a massive grin appeared on her face 'He's with YOU! Wait, since when are you gay? Or bisexual or whatever?' I laughed lightly 'I never said _that_ but yes I am. He is my boyfriend and I am not gay or bisexual, I am Louissexual. There's a difference' I smiled at her and she laughed loudly. 'Whatever, I'm proud of you. And _now_ I can talk to you about how fit that guy at reception is!' I held my had in front of her face 'As I have previously stated, I am not gay, therefore I am not obligated to sit here and listen to you gush about him' I smiled smugly at her as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest 'fine. But you can't say you didn't notice how hot he was. Even the straightest of the straight would see that' I blushed and nodded my head numbly 'Okay, yes, he was pretty fit' she clapped her hands and laughed joyously. 'I missed you Gem' 'I miss you too haz' I winced slightly at her use of Louis' nickname for me cause it just didn't sound right coming form her mouth. She kissed my forehead and I relaxed again.

We sat for hours on end, just talking about everything and nothing. I showed her photos of Louis, she gushed about hot cute he was and I just stared at her, angrily. She laughed at my childish ways and continued to stare at the photos, just to rile me up. Eventually we fell asleep on my bed, after laughing and smiling heaps. I was so pleased that she accepted me and was… happy about it. I have like, the best sister ever.

**Chapter 18**

This feels ridiculously like a movie. I am stood at the front door of my dorm building, frozen in place, my green eyes locked with the magnificent ceruclean ones across the yard. At that moment, his face breaks out into a blinding, yet still incredibly beautiful, smile, causing his eyes to sparkle, almost dazzling me. I can feel my heart flutter at the look in his eyes and my stomach flips a couple times at the joy of seeing him after the few days.

They had been the longest days of my life, without my Boobear. We texted the entire time, called each other every night and even started emailing on the last day. A few nights ago, about halfway through a conversation , Louis had begun to sound distant, nervous. I asked him what it was and he just said he'd talk to me about it when he got back, and that he got me something. That thought really went in one ear, and flew out the other, not really thinking much about the gift he'd got me. But truth be told, thinking about it, I'm quite excited about it. It's not like we haven't bought each other things before, it's just that, this sounds so important, because the poor boy sounded so nervous on the phone.

Before I knew what was happening, my legs took off towards him, my feet pounding loudly against the concrete slabs of the main yard you had to cross to get from my dorm building to the carpark. All of a sudden, his figure was barrelling across the distance between us, towards me. Before I knew it, he had enclosed me in a bear hug and his sweet smell filling my nostrils. I pulled away from the safety of his arms to press my lips tenderly against his. God I missed this. The feeling of his lips on mine, the roughness, the aggressiveness and the passion but there was the softness, the love, the tenderness that his lips on mine bring. I felt utterly at peace, our bodies pressed together, our lips moving together as one.

We pulled away, gazing lovingly into each others eyes 'I missed you so much Lou. It sounds stupid I know, cause we were only apart for a few days but I missed you' I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks and my eyes fell to the ground, he probably had an amazing time with his family and barely missed me. I felt his thumb underneath my chin, pulling my face up so I was looking directly into his eyes and our faces were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my lips 'I missed you more in a few days than I thought possible to miss anyone. Ever.' I grinned and pulled him into a gentle hug, our bodies fitting together like a puzzle piece. 'c'mon babe. Let's go inside' he smiled lovingly at me and jogged back towards his car to grab his bag. We walked into the building hand in hand, no longer receiving any weird looks. Everyone was completely used to me and Lou walking around, hand in hand, kissing. It felt great. To be able to go out and hold him in my arms, and not have people judging us. I knew we were lucky. I knew there were a few other gay and lesbian couples within the student population that couldn't come out, in fear of being judged and not accepted. Not many other people knew about their relationships but I could tell. I guess it's a sort of gay-dar thing. So far, I've been 8 for 8. Lou and I are betting on random guys and girls walking around campus, who's gay, who's straight, and who's bi. It's pretty interesting. Just watching who people watch, who their attention is immediately drawn to. You learn a lot about a person that way.

He pulled me into the little living room of his apartment to dump his bags in his bedroom, where we found Liam and Zayn cuddled up on the couch, Zayn asleep on Liam's shoulder. Liam had his arms wrapped protectively around Zayn and his lips pressed into Zayn's hair. I don't think he knows we're standing here yet. I accidentally let out a quiet 'awwww' at the adorable scene in front of me, which made Liam jump and look at us, wide eyed. His cheeks were tomato red, blushing furiously 'So are you official yet?' Louis probed him, waggling his eyebrows. To anyone else he would've looked like a complete and utter retard, but to me, he looked absolutely adorable. Liam shrugged but smiled a small smile 'I asked him this afternoon. So boys, I'd like you to meet, my _boyfriend_ Zayn' the way his eyes shined when he called Zayn his boyfriend was absolutely heart warming. He gazed down at Zayn with such complete adoration that I couldn't help but look up at Louis, finding him gazing at me with the exact same expression. I blushed when his eyes met mine and I began looking and fiddling with my fingers like they were the most interesting things in the world, biting my lip to stop the grin that's threatening to appear on my face.

'You're really adorable when you blush, you know that?' I looked back up, into his eyes, to see them full of sincerity and love, causing me to blush harder and bite the inside of my cheek to stop the giggle threatening to burst from my lips. He chuckled lightly and smirked at me, making my breath hitch in my throat. You would've thought by now, that I would've developed some sort of tolerance for his god-like perfection, but it hasn't happened yet. And I don't think it will happen, like, ever.

He went into his bedroom with his bag, leaving me standing here with Liam and the sleeping Zayn. I just watched Liam playing with Zayn's hair, murmuring pleasantries in his ear, staring at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Louis emerged from his room with a smaller bag in hand. I looked from the bag to Louis suspiciously, making sure he knew what I was referring to 'Don't worry babe, you'll see soon.' his voice sounded shaky, almost nervous. I raised my eyebrows and he snorted 'fine. If you must know, it is the present I got you. now stop being such a busy-body and lets go up to your room.' I laughed at him, but tried to subtly see what was inside the bag, just because I am a nosy person. Learn to love it Lou. I chuckled quietly at my internal rant and Louis raised his eyebrows at me like I was crazy, but said nothing. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me so his head was lightly resting on my shoulder as we walked, just enjoying each others presence. Presence… presents… present. I want to know what's in that fucking bag. Cue pout.

Louis laughed his musical laugh at me and rolled his beautiful eyes. When we reached my door, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, allowing us to walk into the small living room like area. Louis picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the couch, plonking us both down. He placed the mysterious bag down on the floor next to him, grabbed his phone and dialled the local chinese restaurant, ordering a delivery for us. Waiting for our dinner, we sat and watched TV, kissing, laughing and talking about everything and nothing at all. As we heard the knock on our door, signalling dinner was here, I felt Louis tense beside me slightly, then relax when my hand made its way to his thigh, squeezing lightly, comforting him. I got up to get the dinner, paying the guy and walked back into the room to find Louis sitting on th edge of the couch, facing me, bouncing his knee nervously.

I walked cautiously over to him and I saw his face pale slightly. 'Lou, what's up?' he took a deep breath and let it go shakily. 'Harry. Please just hear me out?' I nodded cautiously 'Okay. Harry, I love you. You know that. I love you more than I love myself, more than I love life, more than I've ever loved anything before. I've loved you since the moment I saw you, sitting there in that hall, looking bored enough to rip your hair out then re-glue every piece of hair to your head strand by strand. When the moment our eyes met, I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and I felt slightly dizzy. It took all I had to not walk straight up to you and pin you against a wall, placing gentle kisses along your jawline and run my hands through your hair. You looked too irresistible for it to be legal. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. But not only your physical perfection. You are so gorgeous on the inside. Even after _she_ kissed me, _you_ forgave me. You took me back, with an open heart. And you have no idea how much that means to me. You loved me when I was a horrible person. You loved me when I had no right to be loved. The days without you were the lowest points of my life, because I didn't have you. You are the most important thing in my life and if anything happened to you, I don't know what would happen. I know that I need you to live, I need you more than I need food, air or water. And I would give that all up for you, if you asked.' Suddenly, he reached into the bag, and pulled out a small, black box 'Harold Edward Styles, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But seeing as that's not entirely legal yet, I would be honoured if you accept this promise ring as a sign of my love for you. Cause, in a nutshell, I love you Harry. More than anything' as he finished, I felt the tears in my eyes 'Louis. I love you. Of course I'll wear your ring. I would be honoured' at that point, I saw the tears streaming down his face and the worlds biggest grin appear on his face. He opened the box and pulled out the ring. It was a silver band and I could make out the words 'Larry Stylinson' engraved in a fancy script written on it. I let him slip the ringer on the middle finger of my left hand before I looked at him curiously 'Larry Stylinson?' he just grinned sheepishly 'It's a combination of our names' Louis + Harry = Larry. Styles + Tomlinson = Stylinson. Oh my fucking god. He is so adorable. 'I love it. I love you' he grinned and pulled me in for a gentle kiss.

We pulled away and he grinned even wider before pulling me down into his lap and starting on the mountains of chinese food and shit rom-com movies. I snuggled into his chest, toying absentmindedly with the new ring on my finger. He was mine. And I was his. Life simply cannot get any better.

**Epilogue**

I could get used to this. Waking up in Louis' arms. We'd spent the entire rest of the night wrapped in the safety of each others bodies, laughing, kissing, doing absolutely nothing but loving each other. It was the feeling of Louis' lips trailing their way from my temple down my face and neck that woke me from my sleep. I grinned sleepily at him as he whispered 'Morning love' in my ear, his hot breath making my ear tingle and a shiver to run down my spine.

He felt the reaction of my body to his words and he smirked at me, pleased with himself 'C'mon babe. We're going to meet Liam, Zayn and Niall at Nandos. Then we're all going to putt putt' I raised my eyebrows at him 'Putt Putt? Really Lou?' he chuckled at me and just nodded 'Yep, now get off your ass and get changed' he attempted to push me off but I wrestled with him and we ended up with him lying face down on the couch, me sitting on top of him 'Actually babe, I think you'll find I need to get off _your_ ass' I laughed slightly at my joke and rolled off his butt, crushing my groin into his butt in the process. He thought I missed the soft groan that left his lips at the contact, but luckily I didn't. I smiled to myself, pleased that I could make him feel like that.

I dressed quickly, and he had a quick shower which I tried to join but he wouldn't let me, and we walked through the front door of my dorm, and towards the car park hand in hand. Even now, the feeling of his fingers interlocked, or even just the feeling of his skin brushing mine, sent shivers racing madly up and down my body. Secretly, I was glad that that still happened. I could tell that I'm always going to feel that way around him, and I seriously don't want it to stop. I smiled lovingly up at him as we reached his car, him opening his door for me like always and us both getting in. We drove with the usual chatter and occasional singing along to the radio, which, I still couldn't get used to his perfect voice. He still surprises me with just how fucking perfect he is. It irritates me cause I should be used to it by now, but I guess, I'm just not.

We pulled into Nandos, with the smell of chicken and chips wafting in the air. Believe it or not, it actually smelt like Niall. In the short time I had known the Irish lad, I had established that he loved food, Nandos especially, and thought absolutely everything was funny. He was cute. Non-romantically of course. He was like your friends cute puppy that you just can't help but love. As we walked through the front door of the restaurant, we were greeted to the sight of Liam, Zayn and Niall sitting in a booth, laughing at something Zayn had just said, Liam's eyes glittering with adoration and care. I smiled at them as Lou waved and we walked over to join them. We were greeted by a chorus of 'Hi!' and 'Vas Happenin?' from them all before I saw Zayn's eyes rest curiously on the ring on the middle finger of my left hand. He looked back up to my eyes and raised his eyebrows, as if to say _well well well. What does our little Styles have here?_ I shrugged nonchalantly and he rolled his eyes but said nothing. I knew we'd be talking about this later.

We ordered our meals (well, Niall ordered about three quarters of the menu) and sat and talked, me snuggling further into Louis, who had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, every so often, and I could feel the grin grow wider on his face when my curls brushed against his chin. About halfway through our meal, I saw Liam look at Lou and shrug slightly, nodding his head towards me. Louis smiled and grabbed my left hand and pressed it to his lips, evidently showing Liam the ring. Liam smiled proudly at Louis and I blushed. He clearly told Liam about the ring then. To be honest, I'm flattered. And it was so cute how he was so nervous to give it to me, like I was gonna say no. That would never happen, he should know that. I suddenly thought of the one I had ordered for him while he was in the shower this morning. I hope he likes it. It is silver with a small emerald on it (so the green will hopefully remind him of my eyes), with _Larry Stylinson_ engraved in a different font to mine on either side of the gem and ? _Lou_ engraved on the inside of the band.

As we finished our food and got up to leave, I noticed Liam give Zayn a quick peck on the lips and Zayn blushed. _Zayn Malik _actually just _blushed_. Wow, he must _really_ like Liam. That thought made me smile. I really am glad that Zayn is happy with someone. From what I've seen, he's never really been satisfied with one person so this was big. Liam was staring at Zayn with such love and emotion that I could almost feel the love radiating from Liam. I tugged on Louis' arm and jerked my head towards Liam and Zayn and he smiled at them, happiness shining in his incredible eyes. Niall snapped us out of our little lovey dovey trances and tugged us off towards the car park, to our cars so we can go to mini golf. Niall was actually so child-like, it was adorable. I hopped in Louis' car and we set off, following Liam's car which had Zayn and Niall in.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, chatting and laughing, we pulled up to the brightly lit gardens filled with fluro signs and colourful little plastic castles and spaceships. After we parked, we caught up with the others to get out balls and clubs. Niall was jumping around and grinning like an over excited with ADHD (**A/N: wish I had ADHD. Then I would have an excuse for not listening**) 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at everything in sight. After we got our stuff, we headed towards the first hole of the course as Louis slipped his arm around my waist and Zayn around Liam's while Niall, completely oblivious to the couples around him, continued about 6 metres in front of us, yelling at us to 'hurry up' and to 'stop being so god damn slow'.

We played the first few holes, and even from that, I could tell Niall had been here a few too many times and got almost every course a hole in one, Zayn had never been here before and needed Liam and Niall's instructions on what to do every time, Liam was already in love with Zayn from the way he watched him with such affection and touched him with such tenderness like he was afraid he would break him with a single kiss, and that Louis was the most adorable thing ever. On every hole, he took the opportunity to say 'you look confused, here, let me help you' and he would wrap his arms over mine and hold my hands in place on the club, helping me swing every time. He would nibble on or kiss my ear lightly, making me shudder every time. Whenever he took me in his arms, I felt safe, at home. I felt completely at ease around him like nothing could go wrong.

I love him I really do. And now no one can take him away from me. Forever and Always, Larry Stylinson.


End file.
